If you can't take the channy, stay out of swac!
by SonnyChadFan
Summary: Chad loves Sonny,Sonny loves Chad but they deny their feelings.Will they relize their feelings if they are forced to go on a little trip to London together? Tawni likes Nico but he likes Portlyn and Tawni and Portlyn hate eachother. Channy!- HAITUS
1. Tawni's annoyed and Channy begins

Disclaimer:I do not own swac or sterling knight*oh sigh*

Okay guys this is my first ever fanfic so please dont be too harsh if it sucks.I've read nearly every swac fanfic on here so I thought why not give it a this will be multi chap. Well enjoy :)

* * *

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

Sonny couldn't help but grin. They always had there daily bickering whether it was about something worth arguing or not.

Chad loved to get under her skin and generally just loved spending time with her,even if it was just to argue about something that didn't even matter.

"Ughh!! I can't take this anymore! Every hour of the day you two are arguing it's driving me crazy!I can't keep up my prettiness with all this noise" exclaimed a very annoyed Tawni that had just walked into her dressing room."Why can't you two admit you like each other and …." Tawni stopped speaking as she spotted her reflection in the mirror "See what this is doing to me! My hair is all out of place!"

"Eeew, why would I like a conceited jerk-face like the "Oh so great CDC"" said sonny slightly gagging at the thought of Tawni even thinking that.

"Yeah, and Chad Dylan Cooper does not associated with..._Randoms_" said Chad,scrunching up his nose in disgust.

"Well then, I need my Tawni time so will you two take your flirting *cough*I mean arguing somewhere else!I can practically feel the dirt clogging my pretty pores. And when I don't look pretty I don't act pretty so take it outside"

Chad and Sonny practically ran out of the room. They did not want to get on the wrong side of an unpretty Tawni-oh no they did not.

**Chad's POV**

_Why can't I get that stupid chuckle city chuckler out of my head. The way she walks and the way her shiny hair bounced side to side when she takes a step._

_He loved how her vibrant smile brightened his day when she walked into a her sweet strawberry lip gloss smelt when she took a breath._

Wait what am I thinking! She's a random, the enemy.I hate her

_Then why do I feel a spark every time we touch?_

**Sonny's POV**

_Why can't I stop thinking about that annoying jerkthrob!The way he says my name in his smooth sexy voice and the way I want to run my hands through his shiny golden locks. She loved how his cool breath felt on her cheek when he spoke and made her blush scarlet red._

Wait what!? He is a spoilt jerk, the rival. I hate him

_Then why do I feel butterflies in my stomach every time he's near?

* * *

Did you enjoy it,I will update either every day or every 2 days BUT if you press that really pretty and pressable button that says reveiw,updates might come faster=)_


	2. Vacations and Flutes

Okay since you guys have been brilliant and I have already got some reviews in 15 minutes I will carry on the next chapter btw I'm making this up as I go along and it is my first fanfic so plz don't kill me if I get some stuff =)

* * *

The So Random cast were buzzing with excitement when they got to hear the good news.

"Hey everybody"Marshall said cheerfully as he approached the so random cast.

They were all sitting in the prop room, bored out of their minds. Tawni was admiring herself in the mirror Sonny had so thoughtfully bought for her last birthday,Nico and Grady were counting how much marshmallows they could fit into their mouths,Zora was up in the vents doing whatever she usually did and Sonny was on her iphone texting Chad their usual "good" and "fines".

"Oh hey what's up Marshall" the bursting ball of sunshine said-equally as cheerful.

"Well,I have brilliant news!"

"Your finally building Tawni town!"the blonde perked up

"You got free discount vouchers on cheese!"said Grady but because he was still struggling to hold about ten marshmallows it came out more like- Wu go jishcoun chochers on tees!

"You saw an alien spaceship and just when you were about to steal it's ship the aliens came back and you have to fight them off one by one!"the voice echoed from inside the vents.

"No,No and what!Well everyone your going to London on a special promotion trip!"

"Oh my God no way! I've always wanted to go but my parents always decided on going to Greenland for our vacation. But London Wow!"The brunette said with the smile on her face getting impossibly wider.

"Wow that's almost as good as tawni town-almost. I can't wait to go shopping. Oh yeah and in London they better sell my cocoa mochoa lipstick because I'm almost down to the nub."

Sonny rolled her eyes and then she noticed Dave(Marshall's assistant) standing there with a flute.

"Umm Marshall why is Dave standing next to you with a flute?"Sonny asked worryingly remembering that Marshall chose to sing last time they had bad news.

Everyone turned to see Dave and then to Marshall.

In a very bad sing-songy voice Marshall sang "Mackenzie Falls is coming as well"he kind of sang along to Dave's out of tune flute.

"No no AND NO!!"screamed an extremely mad Tawni. "They are not ruining this trip for me. Especially that spotlight stealing witch Portlyn!"She whined.

Marshall started to sweat- badly. You did not want to get on the wrong side of Tawni.

Finally having finished gulping down the rest of his marshmallows Nico spoke up, wanting to defend the girl of his dreams.

"Hey there T but Portlyn's cool and hot. Why'd you wanna go dissin her like that?"

Tawni groaned but didn't reply

"Well, I think we should all be mature adults about this and try to have some fun"said Sonny

"Yeah randoms, we have to spend our time with _you_ how'd you think we feel" said an all to familiar voice.

* * *

Please review, even if it's to tell me my story sucks still review thx=)


	3. Harvey the fly

Sonny spun round to see the one and only Chad, that had captured her heart.

"Chad" Sonny spat in a annoyed voice.

"Sonny"Chad said her name like it was poisonous venom.

"Stop!! You two are really gonna start this? Again! Well I'm not gonna be around to hear it, me and my prettiness are out of here!" Tawni yelled with Marshall, the rest of so random and Dave following her out of the room,clearly as fed up as Tawni was.

"Cooper"said Sonny continuing with their little game.

"Monroe"Chad replied.

"What do you want Chad? Here to bug my cast again?"

"Well seeing as I was in the neighbourhood I-"

Sonny rolled her eyes "This is a studio Chad"

"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone Munroe. Well before I was so rudely interrupted-I actually did come to bug your cast, but mainly you"

Chad smirked and watched as Sonny's eyes went cloudy as she fumed with anger.

"Why me why not Tawni or Nico or Grady?" she asked while Chad's smirk got wider as he could see he was getting under her skin.

"Well..you're the most fun to mess with and you're my favourite random"

Sonny blushed as she turned around and walked to the other side of the prop house, trying to conceal the redness in her face.

"Really?" she asked

Chad walked over to the now very red sonny

He could feel his heart beat a million times faster as he neared her.

They were so close now that Sonny could feel his breath tickling her cheek.

They looked into eachothers eyes as brown met blue. Her breathing hitched when she realized his face was getting closer to hers. His breathing began to get raspy, his eyes filled with lust.

Sonny began to close the tiny gap between them hypnotized by his ocean blue eyes and thinking how content she would be if she could just get lost in them forever. Chad's ego melted as he stared into the chocolate brown eyes of the love of his life,Sonny Monroe. Their lips were so close-almost touching.

Chad wrapped his arms around Sonny's waist,sending shivers through her. His lips brushed against Sonny's plump ones. Then...

"Hey,I forgot my cocoa mochoa lipstick...." Tawni's voice trailed off as she stared at the two love birds and couldn't believe her eyes "...and I figured that you two had stopped fighting because it was quieter..."

Sonny and Chad looked up in shock as they realized what position they were in and quickly jumped from eachother with a look of disgust wiped across their faces.

Tawni just stood there with her mouth a jar and eyes opened wide taking in what she had just witnessed. Then slowly her look of surprise turned into a smirk.

"OMG I knew you two would finally admit your love someday, and it finally happened!"

Now it was Chad and Sonny's turn to look shocked as they took in what Tawni had just said.

"What!!" They screamed simultaneously horrified by the words that had just come out of Tawni Hart's mouth

"Well I always knew I was right-I'm always right-and pretty"

"Umm no you weren't Tawni. What you just saw was...."she looked at Chad with pleading eyes

"Was us trying to...umm...swat a fly?"It came out more as a question than a statement.

"Yeah and we kind of bumped into eachother when we were both trying to stop it"Sonny finished.

"Okay let me get this straight. You two were trying to swat a fly when you "accidentally" bumped into eachother and your lips "accidentally" touched eachother and nothing is going on" She said desperately trying to hold back a fit if giggles.

They looked at eachother worryingly. Tawni was dangerous and had the power to destroy their reputations. She was dangerous and they knew it.

Almost as if on cue, a big fly buzzed beside Tawni. Between her fit of giggles she emitted a VERY loud scream and as quick as lightning sped out out of the room crying "Help there's this thing after me! Take what ever you want just please don't steal my prettiness!"

Sonny rolled her eyes. She could be as vain as Chad sometimes-maybe even more.

"Well....umm...see you in London Monroe" Chad said walking quickly out of the room.

"Sonny" Sonny jumped thinking that she was the only one in the room and then she realized the voice was coming from the vents.

"Have you seen my pet fly Harvey?I've been looking for him everywhere" Zora said.

Sometimes that girl could be so weird, Sonny thought and smiled. This time she was grateful for her weirdness.


	4. Sonny's Diary

**Well I decided that since I love this story so much and have so much fun writing it I will update faster,At least one chapter everyday. Haven't really thought about the plot yet and I will make it up as I go along.**

**Disclaimer:If I owned swac I wouldn't be writing it out on here now would I?And what am I doing? Writing it out on here so I think that takes care of that then.**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't explain these feelings I'm having. Today was the absolute craziest day._

_Marshall told us that we get to go to London!!I mean London!!_

_I can't believe it. It sure beats going to Greenland every vacation. Despite it's name it's actually icier than green. In fact it wasn't really green at all._

_Well anyway,you know how they say there has to be a downside to every upside? Well turns out they were right. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Dave(Marshall's assistant) was standing there with a flute. So I looked at Dave. With a flute. The thought took over my mind._

_Why was Dave here?_

_With a flute I thought._

_Just then I had what you would call a flashback of when that jerkthrob tried to steal our prop house. And when Marshall had gotten this guy with a...umm..whatdayacallem..well it was an instrument anyways and Marshall broke the bad news with a song._

_I think I knew what was coming next._

_Marshall said -well sang- the words Mackenzie falls would be coming along to._

_Why did they have to come I thought to myself. I mean we were going to London!!-London!!! and now it would all be ruined by stupid Mackenzie falls. stupid Chad and his stupid dumb cast. Stupid hot Chad. Diary, your the only one I would ever admit to Chad being hot. And dreamy. And cute. And a stupid arrogant jerk. There that sounds a bit more like me. Speaking of the mayor of jerksville, I think I like him and maybe just maybe he likes me. I mean we did almost **kiss. **I just wanted to stop time there and then, when his smooth lips brushed mine and I was gazing into his sparkling blue eyes._

_I didn't know what was happening to me it was like I was hypnotized by those gleaming sapphire gems. I knew I needed to tear myself away from his gaze but I-I just couldn't._

_Okay then diary...I have come to the conclusion that I like Chad._

* * *

_**So how did I do?Good ? Bad? Do you think the characters are not in character? What do you want to happen in London? Tell me by reviewing **_**_=D_**


	5. Reflections are good listeners

**Chad's POV**

**Wadup mirror/my reflection,**

**Today over at the falls Portlyn was getting me really angry since she kept forgetting her lines. Even though she can't talk without a script she is great talking with a script so her forgetting her lines, yeah pretty weird.**

**But even weirder still me, the famous Chad Dylan Cooper, forgot some of my lines as well. I mean how is that even possible?Well our producer told us we would be going on a trip to London. Wasn't really that excited to be honest with you. Especially after what words came from his mouth next. I can vividly remember the excruciating pain those words caused me "So random will be coming with"**

**Okay CDC is bored. Lets think of the pros and cons,**

**Con- So Random**

**Pro-London**

**Con-my really stupid falls cast will be following me**

**Pro-Sonny**

**Wait! What. Sonny+CDC hmm. As much as it's killing me to admit it, it actually sounds good together.**

**I can't even describe what kinda of things I'm starting to feel for her. She actually is pretty funny and pretty. Wait no...pretty is such a shallow word and doesn't begin to describe her. Sonny is more like beautiful. Pretty is just so Tammi-selfless and vain. Sonny is the opposite of her cheerful, smart, talented(well second to myself).**

**Today I was so close to placing a kiss on her sweet lips and sweeping her off her feet and into my arms. When I held her around her waist shocks tingled all over,just from that one simple touch. And it wasn't like an electric shock or something as unpleasant as that. **

**It felt good and it was something addicting like chocolate, when you took a bite it just made you crave it more. Speaking off chocolate-that's the colour off her amazing doe like eyes. They were so big and brown and inviting. I just wanted to make myself at home in her eyes and never leave.**

**I can't believe I'm saying this but..I like Sonny Monroe**


	6. anger? what anger?

**Okay then..new chapter up!This won't have any Sonny or Chad in it. It will basically be about Tawni and a little about Nico and Portlyn.**

**Btw this one is two days before they are going to London and they have these days off from Condor Studios so they can pack and get ready and stuff.**

**Dear disclaimer, I do own swac- yes I own my super wonderful amazing convertible. But I don't own Sonny with a chance...okay just kidding I don't own a convertible either. I was lying. Sue me.**

**Hope u enjoy =)**

**Tawni's POV**

After that incident with Sonny, Chad and that stupid fly, I decided to go home and take a nice hot bubble bath before I had to go and pack. I got out and got dressed into my cute purple and red top with short frilly sleeves, my red skinny jeans and my 2 inch purple high heels.

What!Tawni Hart has to look good!

Well I had to go to this stupid anger management class my mum had made me go to. I thought it was pointless. Me, Tawni Hart having anger issues. Yeah I don't think so.

The only time I actually got angry in my whole life was when I auditioned for this movie. I remember it as if it were yesterday. I didn't get the part because they said I wasn't right for the job! Me not right! As I have stated millions of times before I AM ALWAYS RIGHT! And pretty!

Another thing that makes my blood boil is how Nico looks at Portlyn. I feel like puking on the spot. Not that I like him or anything. But you know she's from the falls and she is a stuck up bitch. Even Nico and his cheese pants deserve someone better than that.

I checked in my vanity that I looked perfect one more time and then walked out the door of my apartment to the angry peoples club. Even though I an NOT one of those angry peoples.

I knocked on the door and a middle aged woman with short brown hair wearing a brown (not to mention really ugly) suit.

"Hi" she greeted "I'm Rebecca and this" she opened the door wider and pointed to a bunch of people that looked like rough, hardened people that might try and steal my purse. "Is our anger management class. You're name is Tawni right?"

I looked back at the circle and gulped. I really wanted to get out of this.

"Uuum no, my name's Laura Wensferd" I looked back at the woman and she had a look of confusion on it.

"No you are Tawni! Tawni Hart!" she said now getting excited"I watch your show all the time and your really funny"she smiled. She loved being recognized outside condor studios. "But that other girl Sonny Monroe is way funnier. She cracks me up!" Tawni's face dropped. She did not like what that woman had just said.

"Take this you annoying-unfunny,unpretty,Sonny favouriting woman!" Before the woman could react she lifted up her foot and slammed her high heel down onto the poor woman's foot. The woman yelped and screamed in pain.

I actually did manage my anger. Thought Tawni. Just too bad my anger managed that revolting woman. She smiled and went home to get ready to pack.

**So here it is. Now all you have to do is press that really nice button below there-you see it. R&R =D**


	7. obvious

**Hey every1! Happy 2 hear from me?**

**Well you should be because the 1st 10 registered users that review my story will get *drum roll plz* a virtual slice of birthday cake!**

**Yes! It is my birthday tmrw!**

**And this cake is sooo yummy and scrumptious, and I'll even give some to the disclaimer-for a small price of owning swac-and I will also give you shout outs**

**p.s:I have come to the realization that my chapters are way too short and I will atempt to make them longer.**

**Enjoy the next chapter =)**

"Eeew not this! Repulsive! Plz no more!"exclaimed an over dramatic Tawni. Tawni was over at Sonny's apartment ,ever so kindly(as Tawni put it) helping Sonny choose the clothes she would be taking to London. They were in Sonny's bedroom with a very bored looking Sonny sitting on the edge of her bed, playing with her finger nails. Tawni, on the other hand had a bright smile lit up on her face and was digging through Sonny's closet like there was buried treasure in there. To be honest Sonny didn't really want Tawni choosing her clothes but Tawni wanted to, and what Tawni wants Tawni gets. However she didn't mind as she knew Tawni had the style of a model on a catwalk.

"Sonny, what clothes do you have that aren't for Halloween?"Tawni asked, clearly implying that Sonny had the worst taste in clothes.

"Ha ha Tawni, my clothes are perfectly fine thank you" An un-sunny Sonny said through gripped teeth.

"Oh come on! Have a little have a little holiday spirit" Tawni said through suppressed laughter, pointing at the frock she was holding and then to Sonny. Sonny really couldn't take anymore of the insults and frankly, was getting fed up of it.

"Tawni why are you even helping me if you're just going to critique my fashion sense?"Sonny huffed, glaring at the blonde next to her. And then it hit her. Could this be Tawni Hart caring? She shook the thought from her head as she knew Tawni only cared about 3 things:Hair,make-up and fashion.

"Well" began a still unusually happy Tawni "I want you to look good for Chad. We can't have you looking like a scruff ball now can we?Though he would still love you even though you did look like one."

Sonny looked at her mouth wide open "Chad and me? Eew! I can't believe you actually just said that!"Sonny knew she was denying the fact that she liked Chad. She liked him a LOT. But she would never ever admit it and she knew Chad obviously didn't like her back. Or did he?

"Oh come on Sonny you can't keep denying the obvious. You obviously like him and he obviously likes you. Sooo obvious. I don't get why you just don't admit your feelings to eachother" said Tawni, now sitting on Sonny's suitcase trying to fit in everything she had packed for her.

"What feelings? I don't have any feeling for that obnoxious jerk"Sonny said unable to hide the fact that she was lying as her voice went a few octaves higher.

"Ha! So I'm right then you do have feelings for Chad." said a smirking Tawni.

"I never said that!"

"You didn't have to. In the year I've known you I've learnt that your voice goes that liiitttle bit higher when your lying, so there!"

"Okay fine! You got me. Maybe I do have a tiny little crush on Chad but what teenage girl doesn't?Answer me that Tawni Hart!"

"Well actually I don't and those are just his FANS Sonny they don't know the actual Chad like you do. I've seen the way you look into eachothers 's the look of LOVE Sonny but you two are just so blinded by eachothers cockiness, you just can't see it." Why Tawni sure was wise for a blonde.

Getting off of the now fully packed and zipped suitcase and picked up her two designer ones and strutted out of the apartment casually, followed by Sonny carrying hers. They put the rather heavy suitcases into the back of Tawn's flashy pink convertible, opened the door and hopped long Sonny was bored again and started fiddling with the radio and Demi Lovato Behind enemy lines blurted out of the car.

_And I feel, I feel a deep connection,  
And I think, that we might be onto something, no  
And I know it's something special,  
Seeing you here, is not coincidental, mhh_

Well, i've been walkin, walkin, behind enemy lines,  
And I've been fighting, fighting, from the other side,  
I've been saying, saying, I won't fall this time,  
But now I'm walkin, walkin, within enemy lines.

See, I was trying to be everything you weren't expecting,  
All I ever wanted was to try and keep you guessing,  
Now I'm falling way too fast,  
I just want this love to last, forever,  
Everytime i feel this way,  
Oh something's changed for the better

And I've been walkin, walkin, behind enemy lines,  
And I've been fightin, fighting, from the other side,  
And I've been saying, saying, I won't fall this time,  
Now I'm walkin, walkin, within enemy lines

And now I'm walkin, walkin, behind enemy lines,  
And now i'm fightin, fighting, from the other side,  
And I've been saying, saying, I won't fall this time,  
Now I'm walkin, walkin, within enemy lines 

Wow Sonny thought this described her relationship with Chad almost perfectly. She decided that this would become her new favourite song. As she bopped her head and tapped her feet staring in to space thinking of the enemy.

She hadn't noticed that the song had finished but not only that, the car had stopped moving and an irritated Tawni was sitting in the barbie pink seat next to her and was saying her name while waving a hand in front of her face.

"..sonny...sonny we're here...sonny!

"Oh umm yeah Tawni what were you saying about those new shoes?"

of couse Sonny hadn't heard a word of what Tawni had said but she was guessing it was shoe realated.

"Sonny that was 5 minutes 're at C-o-n-d-o-r s-t-u-d-i-o-s now" saying it slowly as if Sonny was just a toddler.

"Oh"

At Condor Studios the two rival shows were having a sleepover there, to be sure that they got there nice and early so they could get everything they needed and not miss the plane.

Let the sleepover begin!


	8. Who's checking out who?

**Hii, I'm back! Sorry for not updating for a few days now.**

**Well it was my birthday soo all the ppl that reviewed are going to get a piece of my b-day cake!**

**Wish2MakeWishes gets a slice,**

**Redmoon 1997 gets a slice**

**Harryfan 94 gets a slice**

**dayeo gets 2 slices since it your b-day as well.**

**Disclaimer-since you failed to hand over my b-day present(owner rights to swac) you DON't get any of my delicious b-day cake!**

**Well 2 the next chapter -sleepover! Channy!!**

The two rival shows were at Condor studios for the sleepover. Everyone was in So Random's prop room with suitcases and sleeping bags. Zora, Sonny, Tawni, Nico and Grady were on the left hand side of the prop filled room and on the other side were Chad, Skyler, Chasity, Marta.

The other Mackenzie falls stars hated So Random so much that they refused to go to London if it meant spending time with them. Portlyn was perched in between the two shows, as she was the sleepover leader and she was conducting the games they would play.

"Okay!" Portlyn chirped happily. "As the leader of the sleepover, I choose we start a game of truth or dare!" Everyone groaned, as much fun as it was it was so overplayed at sleepovers. Upon hearing the groans Portlyn's smile turned upside down into a frown. "Fine what do you all suggest we do then?" silence.

Tawni's voice broke the silence as she whined, "Why so _you_ get to be leader anyway? It's not like we had a vote or anything and I wanted to be leader."

"Fine," started Portlyn "You can be leader as well, since we can't think of any thing to do." Portlyn agreed but was glaring at the blonde so random star.

Everyone went out of the prop room to their dressing rooms to get changed. Tawni finished way before Sonny and was wearing a short sleeved pink top with crowns spotted everywhere, Mini shorts that went with the top, also having little crowns everywhere and top it all off she had fluffy pink slippers with a matching robe that had pink sequins everywhere and was fluffy with pink feathers as well.

Sonny dug through the suitcase Tawni had packed for her and had a hard time finding her pyjamas as they were right at the bottom of the suitcase. When she finally reached her pjs she stared in shock to see not her comfortable long tracksuit and a nice flowy top but her blue cami (that she had never really wore)

and short royal blue shorts that showed off her legs. Reluctantly, she changed into the pjs and put on her blue slippers.

_Last time I ever let Tawni choose my clothes again. _

"Knock Knock" Sonny jumped. She had just finished putting on her last blue slipper when she heard the voice that made her melt.

"Chad! What are you doing here? I could've been changing!" Sonny yelled at the heartthrob but stopped as she relized what he was wearing. A sky-blue shirt that went perfectly with his eyes and long Dark blue tracksuit bottoms. When she had finally come out of her trance she looked back at Chad to see his mouth was open and he was staring her up and down. He felt the urge to attack her and kiss her right there and then but he held back.

He snapped back to face a smirking Sonny.

"Done checking me out Cooper?"

Captured by her beauty he replied, "No not just yet wait a sec... I mean what no! Me the great checking out a Random! Ha!"

But as he said this his blue eyes still roamed the blushing Sonny's body.

"But as I see you were just checking me out Monroe" Chad said with his signature smirk on his face.

"Psh no!" Sonny said in a really high voice giving her lie away.

"Really Sonny? Really?"

" Yes Chad _really"_

"Fine" Chad started

"Fine" Sonny replied

"Good!" Chad smirked fulfilled as he pushed Sonny's buttons.

"Good!" Sonny grinned knowing that she was getting under his skin as much as he was her.

The duo both stormed out of the room, fuming but happy inside.

Sonny's Pov

_Check out Chad_

_Check out that hair_

_Check out those lips......Oh shut up stupid mind as was soo not checking him out. Check it out Sonny you soo were._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

As the two walked back into the prop room , they stopped as they saw their two casts together glaring at them both.

"Do you know how long we have been waiting for you two love-birds? Half an hour! I mean could you two possibly leave out making out for after the party games!" Portlyn shrieked. Portlyn did not be liked to be kept waiting.

" Okay whatever we're here now and we were NOT making out!" Sonny said a blush creeping across her face.

"Yeah me, the king of drama making out with someone.." he looked over to Sonny "..._funny"_ he finished.

"Well! Let the games begin!" said and over enthusiastic Tawni.

"Right everyone get into a circle- we're playing I have never" ordered Portlyn.

Tawni plopped herself next to Nico and so did Portlyn as they scowled at each other. Grady who sat in-between Skyler and Zora. Marta sat next to Tawni and Chasity sat next to Portlyn. With only two seats left Chad and Sonny took a seat next to one another with both feeling their hearts pump a million miles per hour.

"Okay I wanna begin!" said a quirky Zora. She looked even weirder in her pjs. They were black with white eyeballs with red veins popping out of them everywhere.

"I have never....dated someone my own age" Everyone took a sip of their Soda except Marta who has ever only dated guys a year older than her.

Next it was Skyler's turn. He had a devious look in his eyes." I have never ever wanted to go out with Chasity.

This stunned everyone and when no one took a sip of their sodas Chasity ran out of the room crying followed by a concerned Marta and Grady followed wanting the chance for his shoulder to be the one there to cry on.

When they left the rest the other stared at him with a if-looks-could-kill-you-would-be-dead look. Skyler decided at that moment that staying would not be a very good idea so he marched off to his dressing room.

The only ones that were left were Tawni, Sonny, Portlyn, Nico and Chad as Zora had gone off to the vents to do her thing.

"Lets continue!" Brightened Tawni.

After a few more gos it was Chad's turn.

"I have never kissed someone I really loved" Chad said. No one took a sip of their sodas. No one had yet to feel what a kiss from someone you love felt like. Sonny smiled. She liked this vulnerable sensitive Chad but knew that C.D.C would be back soon even though she loved that side just as much.

" Well why don't we all watch a spooky movie now seeing as we ain't got nothing better to do" said Nico. All he really wanted to do was to get Portlyn in his arms when she got scared.

"Yes, lets" said Tawni wanting to secretly cuddle up in Nico's arms when she got scared.

They sat together on the green couch. Tawni sat on one side making sure Nico sat next to her. Portlyn sat on the other side of Nico and Sonny and Chad sat together.

Everyone was entranced by the scary movie. Nico was getting annoyed by the fact that it was not Portlyn that was scared by the movie- it was Tawni. She kept hiding behind Nico and jumping at every bloody scene. Portlyn on the other hand, was not scared at the least and was deeply interested in the movie.

By the middle of the movie, Chad subconsciously put his arm on the cushion beside Sonny and therefore moved to her shoulder. Sonny could feel the warmth on her arm and instantly relaxed and put her head on Chad's chest. The two were not even concentrating on the scary movie. Their closeness of the two were driving them crazy and they could feel sparks tingling through their body when their thighs touched. They looked te each other, hypnotized by their eyes.

As the movie finished they could hear faint snoring to the side. Tawni, Nico Portlyn both shifted their eyes to see Sonny curled up in Chad's arms as he held onto her.

Giggling quietly, the three tiptoes to their dressing rooms to got to sleep, leaving Sonny and Chad on the green couch sleeping peacefully whilst wrapped in each others arms.

**Wow my longest chapter ever. Hope you like it I'll update soon but if you want me to update sooner you might want to press that review button there.**

**Xxx imjstar**


	9. Wow complicated much?

**Okay the next chappy is here! Thank you to everyone that reviewed I really appreciate it and it does tend to make me update faster.**

**Let me just explain the Tawni Nico and Portlyn situation.**

**Tawni secretly likes Nico but Nico doesn't like her and has a major crush on Portlyn.**

**Portlyn isn't really sure if she likes Nico but she knows that Tawni does and since she hates Tawni she tries to make her jealous. **

**To disclaimer:If you really haven't got the I don't own swac thing yet you must be dumb.**

**Chad's POV**

I woke up. I had the best sleep ever. I had a dream about me and my girl Sonny. In my dream I told her my feelings for her and she said she had feelings for me as well. Then she jumped on me and we started kissing. Now that was a dream I didn't want to forget.

Why was it so warm in here? I opened up my weary eyes and saw Sonny sleeping peacefully with her head on my chest. Wait! Sonny!?

I opened my eyes fully to see that she was facing me her lovely cocoa brown hair sprawled out. Then I realized my arm was slinked across her thin waist.

I started stroking her strawberry scented hair. It felt like silk against my fingers.

Then I caressed hair cheek feeling her smooth skin. Still tired, I drifted back in to sleep.

-

-

-

-

Sonny's POV

I remembered having the nicest dream ever. It was about Chad and me. He told me he had feelings for me and we started kissing. Well I know that'll never happen. I think the term 'In your dreams' applys here. Why is my pillow so hard? And warm? I looked down to see a sleeping Chad, his arm wrapped around my waist.

Oh my god! What happened last night?

Okay I was watching this spooky film, well I wasn't actually watching it I was gazing into those hypnotizing cerulean eyes of Chad's, the film was just an excuse. And then I felt sleepy and that's all I remember. Well, since he wasn't awake yet no reason I couldn't enjoy this for a few minutes more right? Then I would get up before he even noticed. Perfect.

And with that, Sonny went back to sleep.

-

-

-

-

-

" He he he he, take the picture before they wake up" giggled Tawni. She,Nico, Portlyn, Grady and Marta were all fully dressed, suitcases packed and were leaning over the sleeping couple with their I phones trying to steal a few pictures before they awoke out of their slumber.

Chasity went home and decided that she didn't want to come on the trip any more because of the upset she had with Skyler the night before and Skyler went home since he really didn't feel like having all eyes glaring at him when he was in the room. Zora was in the still in the vents-sleeping.

As they all snapped pictures and laughed, Chad and Sonny were beginning to wake up and the others saw this so they quickly put away the phones.

"Wakey wakey love-birds" said Tawni with a smile on her face. Beginning to open their eyes they looked around and saw their co-stars beaming down at them. Then they realized they were still in the green couched hunched together lovingly.

Immediately, they both jumped off the couch at the same time, bumping into eachother and falling to the ground, rubbing their sore heads.

"Oh I am soo sending this to tween weekly" said Marta happily looking down at the new picture she had just taken.

" What, what happened last night?" asked Chad getting up and still holding his head.

" Well we were watching that film and then when we turned around to see you two were cuddling each other" Nico began.

"And you guys looked soo happy together we decided to just leave you two together" ended Portlyn. Grady who wasn't there to witness this for himself got bored of the whole situation and went to search for some cheese in his dressing room.

"What!" They both exclaimed together.

"No way were we two sleeping in the same room let alone on the same couch!"

She yelled obviously not convinced yet even though she knew it happened.

"I wouldn't let my perfect body anywhere near someone from Chuckle city!" H shouted glaring but he knew they were telling the truth.

" No way can you two can deny your undying love for each other now- we have proof" Marta said proudly.

"Yes just look at the photos, you know how they say pictures tell a thousand words? Well..." Tawni said shoving her glittery pink i-phone at them. They stared at the photo in complete shock but secretly inside their heads choirs were singing hallelujah. They looked to find their arms locked around each other with smiles forming on their faces.

" Ha ha ha ha ha" Sonny looked beside her to see Chad hysterical with laughter.

"What's so funny Chad?" said a confused Sonny

"Well Monroe, I always knew you had a thing for me, but you couldn't keep your paws off me yesterday" Chad said with a cocky grin.

"Uumm what! Well fine then but...but then you couldn't keep your hands off me either" Sonny said returning the grin.

"Fine" Chad said automatically starting their flirting game.

"Fine" said Sonny

"Fine!"

"Fine!

"Good!"

"Good!"

Tawni, Portlyn, Nico and Martha could only watch in awe as they stared at the two lovers.

"So we're good?" asked Chad

"Oh we're soo good" Said a smiling Sonny.

"Well now that that's over I need to find a mirror!" Said Tawni happily.

"Me too even though I look like really good anyway" Portlyn said.

Marta could only look at everyone stunned. Wow did they all have problems, she thought. Chad and Sonny loved each other yet they denied it whenever they could. Tawni and Portlyn hated each other yet they have so much in common. Wow was everyone complicated.

"Umm you two know that you should be getting dressed-We have to be at the airport in half an hour" Nico reminded

"What!" They both yelled again.

"Why didn't you tell us before, you stupid random believe it or not it actually takes time for my hair to look good" Said a raging Chad quickly rushing out of the room to go and get dressed.

"Half an hour! I have to go get ready!" said Sonny frantically walking to her dressing room to get changed.

-

-

-

-

Half an hour later everyone was dressed and at the airport, boarding the 1st class plane to London.

Tawni was just about to sit in the seat next Nico when Grady beat her to the cut with a load of melted cheese in his hands.

"Eeew" Tawni remarked and when she realized that there were no more seats on the plane and sat herself in the closest seat next to her which was conveniently empty.

She spun her head round to see a raging Portlyn next to her. Oh what a coincidence. She had to sit next to the one person she hated most.

"Why are you sitting here? I hate you so go away" said an annoyed Portlyn, her head popping up from the recent tween magazine she was reading.

"Look drama snob I don't like this anymore than you do so just back off!" Tawni said and they turned away from eachother.

Meanwhile......

"Sonny"

"Chad"

They glared at each other before Chad slipped into the seat next to her.

"Uuum Chad..what are you doing?" questioned sonny curious to the fact why Chad was sitting next to her.

"Well lets see hmm- I'm breathing right now which my muscles are helping me too and I guess that counts as doing something an-

Sonny cut him off " I mean why are you sitting there? Next to me?" She said raising an eyebrow wanting the answer to be because I really like and I want to be closer to you.

"There isn't really anywhere else to sit if you haven't noticed since Blondie over there sat next to Portlyn" He didn't dare say it but the real answer was because I really like you and wanted to be closer to you.

Upon hearing this sonny's smile dropped to a face that looked like disappointment.

"Oh" She replied. And she looked through the window and plugged in a pair of earphones and listened to behind enemy lines making her think of Chad.

After and hour went by of not saying a word to eachother, Sonny decided to make conversation.

"So Tawni and Portlyn must finally be friends if they're sitting next to eachother"

"Yeah they must've finally gotten over themselves and saw how much they have in common to each other" Chad said back.

Meanwhile.....

"Gimme it it's mine!" screamed a frustrated Tawni pulling the lipgoss over to her side.

"No! It's mine idiot!" shrieked a fuming Portlyn pulling the lipgloss to her side.

"Look stupid it clearly says Cocoa Mocoa Cocoa and I am the only one that uses that!" Tawni said still pulling the small tube.

"No Dummy! It says Mocoa Cocoa Mocoa and I am the only one that uses it"

Portlyn still holding on for the dear lipgloss.

Ding Ding " We will be arriving in London in a few short minutes" said the intercome.

Sonny squeezed thing closest thing next to her(A.N- sorry cliché I know but couldn't resist) which happened to be Chad Dylan Cooper.

To her amazement Chad squeezed back and looked at her with concern in his bright blue eyes.

"Are you alright Sonny?" He asked worryingly

"No not really, one of my cousins died in an airplane crash in the landing a few years back" She said starting to hyperventilate.

"Don't worry sunshine... I would never let that happen to you. Ever."

Chad willingly wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Ding Ding "We have arrived in London!"

**Well how'd you like? Do you think that the characters were a little bit too ooc. Plz tell me your opinions on my story if you don't know how here are the 5 step instructions**

** that green review button.**

** press that green review button.**

**, press that green review button.**

** press that green review button **

** PRESS THAT GREEN REVIEW BUTTON!**

**Hope you liked this one**

**Xxx imjstar**


	10. Capture the moment

**Hi guys back again! But I'm really really sad since I only have 13 reviews. But thank you to the ones that dis review.**

**Mrf18 and s-w-a-c fan!**

**Soo until I get more reviews hmm about lets say 16, I am going into evil mode and not putting up any more chapters.**

**So if you want more Channy review!**

Ding Ding "We have arrived in London!"

Upon hearing that Chad instantly unwrapped his arm from Sonny's shoulder and Sonny got up quickly, both trying to forget the moment they both just shared. Sonny spotted an angry looking blonde head and walked quickly to her. They both pushed their moment to the back of their heads-for now.

"Hi Tawni!" said an enthusiastic Sonny, glad she was finally on the ground. All Tawni did was growl. She didn't look very happy right now. Best to just leave her to gather her thoughts, thought Sonny. Hmm very wise decision.

As Sonny stepped down the last step of the airplane stairs, she stopped and sniffed in the fresh London air.

"I can't believe this! We're in London!" Exclaimed Sonny giddily. Tawni, now calmed down a bit walked up to her, looking at her weirdly.

"Wow Sonny, you just noticed that? So what did you think the packing and that "fun" plane ride was for?" Tawni said sourly. She obviously wasn't over the two hours that she had to spend sitting with Portlyn.

Sonny was happy and wasn't going to let Tawni ruin her sunny attitude.

"Hey Tawn, what about we go shopping after we go pack away our stuff at the hotel?" Sonny said, hoping Tawni would cave in.

"Can you buy me another tube of Cocoa Mocoa Cocoa lip gloss? That evil witch Portlyn stole mine"

"Well okay fine I'll buy you one. But are you sure the lip gloss was yours? I heard Marta was trying to find hers, it's called Locoa Cocoa Mocoa. Are you positive it was yours?"

"Yes" replied a confident Tawni.

On the other side Portlyn was complaining about the horrendous plane flight she had just endured.

"That conniving thief, Tawni tried to steal my lip gloss.!" Portlyn shouted to Marta, who was covering her ears from all the shouting that she was doing.

"Hey let me see that" Marta said grabbing the tube from Portlyn's hand.

"Hey this is mine! I've been looking for it everywhere" Said a happy Marta glad she found her lip gloss.

"No way, you know I am the only one that wears Mocoa Cocoa Mocoa"said Portlyn.

"Girl are you blind! Look it says here Locoa Cocoa Mocoa" said Portlyn pushing the tube of lip gloss under Portlyn's eyes so she could see clearly.

"Oh" was Portlyn's reponse.

-

-

-

-

The cast were now all at the hotel and when Sonny reached her hotel room her face fell in a wave of disappointment.

"This is our hotel room?" Sonny said. She had expected it to be breath taking like it said on the brochure. But unfortunately it looked pretty much like a 4 star hotel room with 2 beds in the bedroom with a few pieces of furniture. The living room had a maroon coloured couch that could fit about 8 people and a 40'' screen t.v. They had a mini kitchen to the side of the living room and they had a bathroom.

"I know right!" Tawni said her face scrunched up in revulsion.

They went off to go and put all their stuff away. Zora was not allowed to be in the same room as them because she was to young and was put in a supervised room-but of course Zora made herself at home in the vents. Portlyn and Marta shared a room and so did Nico and Grady. Chad got a room all to himself because Skyler didn't go so his director made a last minute change for a room for one.

"Oh my God! Tawni look at this!" said Sonny looking out of the balcony below her.

"What?" said Tawni putting her compact down and walked to Sonny and looked down as well.

"What? What's there?" Said Tawni impatiently, wanting to get back to staring at her reflection.

"We have a pool!" said Sonny. Tawni then realized what she was looking at. A giant pool that had a sign saying reserved for condor studio cast only.

"Wow big whoop we have a pool....I mean who doesn't? Well except you"

"Can we go Tawni. Please Please Please Please Please! I 'll buy you 2 tubes of lip gloss tomorrow. Promise." Pleaded Sonny to her blonde cast mate.

Tawni did like to have more than one lip gloss. And since her one was down to the nub she took up her offer and they rushed to find a suitable swimsuit to wear.

"Uuuum Tawni? What's this?" asked Sonny holding up a two piece bright blue bikini instead if the tankini she had asked Tawni to pack for her back in L.A.

"Your swimsuit silly" Once again Tawni was dressed first in her hot pink bikini, sunglasses and her vibrant blonde hair flowing down her back.

"Tawni I said specifically said to pack my red tankini. And what is with you and picking blue for me?" said a not very sunny Sonny.

"Firstly I have a few things to say about that red thing you called a swimsuit. It was horrible. I couldn't be seen with you in public looking like that."

Sonny nodded looking offended.

"And you don't know blue is Chad's favourite colour? Read it in an issue of tween weekly. And you also look pretty in it....well obviously not as pretty as me, but pretty.

"Well thanks Tawni" Sonny smiled. It was very rare for Tawni Hart to give anyone a compliment and Sonny knew this so she kept quiet.

Tawni got out her mobile and texted the rest of the so Random cast to come down for a swim.-Well it was mainly directed at Nico but wherever Nico went, his best bud Grady came too.

As soon as they got to the pool they found the "falls" had already preoccupied it.

"Too late _Randoms_" said Chad laying down on a chaise. He was wearing blue sunglasses covering his eyes, Blue trunks but to Sonny's astonishment and delight.....no shirt.

Through his blue tinted designer(of course)sunglasses he spotted Sonny. In her blue bikini. If he hadn't been wearing sunglasses everyone would have seen his eyes get a fraction darker-swirling with lust and need.

Portlyn and Tawni glared at each other.

While Nico and Grady just stood there heart struck as they stared at the two Mackenzie falls actresses.

"Sonny"

"Chad"

"Why are you and your stupid cast here in my swimming pool Monroe?" Chad said. Sonny sighed.

"Last time I looked Chad the sign said condor studios and so random works in condor studios too, not just you and your snobby cast"

"Or is it just because you wanted to see me without a top on" Chad smirked.

"Shut up jerk face" Said Sonny.

"You wanna make me Munroe" Chad said with a flirtatious smile spread like butter across his face and he got up and walked over to Sonny.

"Maybe I do" Sonny said getting closer to Chad.

Sonny leaned in close and.....

Splash!

Chad was in the water with his perfect hair wet and he was fuming. And all Sonny could do was stand there and smirk. What she didn't notice was that Chad had swam towards her, a hand on her leg and then he pulled on it dragging her down on top of him.

Sonny laughed and Chad chuckled while they splashed each other playfully in the cool water.

By this time all the others had gotten out of the pool and were sitting in the chaises all doing their own thing. Tawni was looking at her reflection, Marta and Portlyn were deep in conversation and Nico and Grady were looking for identical hula hoop crisps.

Sonny was now backed up against the pool wall and Chad's body was leaning on her and he could feel his bare skin rubbing against hers.

They're hearts beat wildly and they both wondered if the other could feel what they could feel right now.

His lips were dangerously close to hers. Chad made the first move and leaned forward, his breath tickling her lips. Before she knew it, she found herself leaning forward as well. He leaned forward closer. And closer.

"Sonny" She moved her head to the side as a certain blonde girl called her name.

Chad was still moving closer as she turned swiftly and instead of kissing her lips, he planted a sweet kiss on her soft cheek, turning them crimson red.

And Tawni just gaped in horror.

**Okay, I hoped you liked it =D**

**Plz Plz review, beg u with all my heart.**

**Oh and read my one shot**_ Don't forget_**_. _It's really good and don't forget to review.**

**Thx imjstar Xxx**


	11. Germs are NOT attractive

**Hi! Thx so much you guys for reviewing. U don't know how much even one review means to me. Thx to EllietheDisneyFreak, fireheart and sonny with a zebra t shirt for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: Do you really think that they wouldn't be together right now if I owned swac? Well no they wouldn't because I like to see they're flirting/arguments. But no I (sadly) don't own swac.**

**Okay. Enjoy!**

"Sonny?" said Tawni as she gaped in horror at the scene set out before her eyes. Chad & Sonny, kissing?

By now Nico, Grady, Portlyn and Marta had already left the pool area and were in their hotel rooms as it was getting quite dark.

Sonny was still against the wall with her welcoming doe eyes staring wide at Tawni. Chad was still holding her waist as he looked up at the horrified blonde.

Tawni's eyes soon turned from shocked to devious when she grabbed her sparkly amethyst iphone and held it up so it was pointing to the blushing couple and before they had time to move away there were two flashes and a laughing Tawni.

"Yes! These are soo going to prove that I am right AND ruin both of your reps. Then I'll be in the spot light again" Tawni said triumphantly having a flashback to when the anger management lady had said that Sonny was way more funnier then her. No one is funnier than Tawni Hart-or prettier, the vain blonde thought silently to herself in her head.

"Tawni there was nothing going on here!" said a now upset Sonny. Why did Tawni always have to ruin the moment?

"Beyond nothing!"Piped in Chad.

"Nu uh uh. No excuses this time AND no flies and anyways I have evidence, so there!"

Sonny and Chad were now out of the pool looking worriedly at a now beaming Tawni.

"Please Tawni, for me? I thought we were finally becoming friends, even best friends maybe" Sonny said though it had been true. Tawni had even experienced caring when being with Sonny.

"Sonny, that's not going to work on me and I already have a best friend-Tawni Hart."Tawni replied.

"Look random if you don't delete those pictures then....I will make sure your time at Condor studios is _Hell._ And I can do that, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper." threatened Chad.

"Oh pooper you can't do that. If you even try then these little pictures will be sent to Tween Weekly and both your reputations will be gone down the drain. It will be on the front cover and they'll finally throw away that old Niley story"

"You wouldn't do that!" Chad said

"Oh, but I would" said Tawni and in possession of a smirk.

"Look, Tawni just say what you want from us, anything" negotiated Sonny now getting tired and bored.

"Hmm, okay well what I want is...." Tawni paused for a moment to think.

"Three whole tubes of Cocoa Mocoa Cocoa lip gloss."

Was she serious! That's all she wanted.

"Really Tawni, that's all you want?" asked Sonny now looking very relieved.

Tawni nodded.

"Yep" she answered popping the P.

Chad let out a big yawn, relieved that this was finally over and his reputation would not be ruined.

"Hey Munroe, I'm off my big,cosy bed you coming?" Chad smirked. How he loved getting on her nerves.

"Ughh shut up Cooper!" said an exasperated Sonny glaring at him.

With a click of his tongue and a wink, he walked off to his hotel room leaving Sonny and Tawni.

"Well goodnight Tawni I'm off to bed. We can go shopping for your lip gloss in the morning. Ok?

Tawni frowned. After all that they still denied they liked each other?

This was all too confusing for her she sat down an a chaise to think.

"Hey" Tawni looked up to see a boy about her age with ebony black hair and deep green eyes, boaring into her own.

"Hi" Tawni smiled

"Aaatchooo!!" there was green snot flying from the boys nostrils and onto Tawni.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" screamed Tawni, looking like she was about to kill the boy next to her.

"Jeez, what's your problem? It was only a sneeze." The boy said smiling.

A glaring Tawni looked up at the boy. Without hesitation the speechless Tawni pushed the boy into the ice cool pool. She grabbed her purse and phone and ran out of the pool area screaming.

When she was gone, the boy got out of the pool and waited. Surprisingly, a smirking Portlyn came out from behind one of the chaises she had been hiding behind.

"Well done swine flu boy, don't come too close!" said Portlyn as she handed a $100 to the soaked boy.

"Ha she is like going to be sooo embarresed when she gets up and finds this on the cover of tween weekly!" Portlyn grinned, looking at the pictures she took on her phone.

"Whoa watch out!" She turned to face a running Grady who smashed into her, sending her phone flying into the pool next to her.

"Noooooo!" She shrieked. Her plan was ruined. Grady didn't even stop to help her up. He just kept running after what seemed like a hula hoop.

Portlyn stormed to her hotel room.

-

-

-

-

-

Tawni woke up and opened her eyes. She felt...strange. She breathed in. But she couldn't. No air was coming in and no air was coming out. What was happening to her? Scared, she leaned up and held her head. She had a throbbing headache.

She swallowed but as she did her throat began to sting.

"Hey Tawni, ready to get your lip gloss?" Sonny greeted. But as Sonny looked up at the blonde she realized something was wrong.

"Uuum Tawni are you okay? I don't want to alarm you but you look terrible." said Sonny now very concerned. Tawni Hart never looked terrible. Sonny went up to the now very pale blonde. She rested a hand on Tawni's forehead.

"Oh my god! Tawni your burning up! I've got to call a doctor!" Sonny said, frantically searching for her phone to call Tawni's GP.

"Yes. No. Yes I have one of your clients that looks very sick. No. Tawni Hart. Hilton Hotel. Okay thanks. Sonny put down the phone and stared at Tawni with a look of concern filling her eyes. She hoped it was nothing too bad.

"Hey Tawn, the doctor will be here in 15 minutes okay. Tawni just nodded. She felt too sick to speak.

15 minutes later and the doctor was here with all his medical equipment and Tawni was lying in her bed with a thermometer sticking out the corner of her mouth. Sonny was sitting next to her friend on a chair beside the bed.

"Is she okay doctor?" asked Sonny.

"Well, no. She has a case of swine flu. It's not that bad but it's very contagious. She needs to rest for a few days and I do not think it is a sensible option for you to be staying in the same room as her. I will get someone here to take care of her. In the meantime, you have to stay somewhere else."

Stay somewhere else? Where? All the hotel rooms in the hotel were booked and so were the other hotels in a 20 mile radius. Portlyn and Marta were already sharing a room. She was too old to go to the supervised room with Zora. Where was she going to stay?

Sonny sighed and took a deep breath. She knocked on the door. None other than C.D.C opened it.

"Can I come stay with you?"

**Did u like? Plz review. When I get at least 20 reviews then I will update. Until then check out my one shot**_** Don't forget **_**and my tradegy story**_** I need to be free.**_** Thx for reading =D**

**Imjstar Xxx**


	12. Hate to love

**Hi everyone! I just want to say thank you for all the reviews they mean a lot to me since this is my first fan-fic. Well without further a do....**

**Disclaimer: Yo disclaimer dude wadup?**

**Yes hello**

**So yeah I wanna have da owner rights to swac .**

**Okay then I will just have to see your three degrees in sonnyology and your five in channyology. **

**I ain't got none.**

**Well no swac for you.**

**Stupid disclaimer...if only I stayed in school...**

"What?" Chad asked. He really didn't believe his ears. Sonny Munroe wanted to stay with _him?_ He wanted her to repeat herself to make sure his ears hadn't deceived him and he was hearing only what he was thinking. _Not that he was thinking that._

"Do I really need to repeat myself? It was hard enough the first time. Can I come stay with you?" She asked again a little annoyed that she had to come grovelling to Chad.

"Really Munroe, really? You want to come stay with me? Chad Dylan Cooper. Well I mean who wouldn't but you must be falling for me harder than I thought." Chad smirked. He looked at her in front of him holding a large suitcase in one hand and realized that she was serious.

"Look Cooper, Do you think I really have a choice? You were my last option and I really don't want to be out on the first flight back home just yet." replied Sonny. Chad opened the door a little bit wider.

"Fine, but you have to do something first." He said smiling. She knew what she had to do and she hated it.

"No!"

"Well then Sonny looks like you're on your way back to LA. Have a good trip."

Chad turned around, stopped and waited for her to just give up.

"Fine, Fine! You are.." Sonny looked like she was in deep pain "The greatest actor" she winced "Of our generation." She managed to choke out of her mouth. It was like music to his ears.

"Come in" He smiled. Oh how fun it would be to have Sonny. In his room. Alone.

Sonny's eyes widened at the sight of the room. It was amazing. Way better than the hotel room that was given to her, Tawni and the others. When she stepped inside she was in the living room. **Everything **was some shade of blue or another. Sonny then remembered that Tawni had said his favourite colour was blue. In the center of the living room was a ginourmous dark blue, leather couch and it was facing an at least 52'' flat plasma screen with about 500 DVD's placed under the t.v all arranged in alphabetical order. To the right of the room were two giant glass doors that let in light and led to the balcony and they were draped with light blue curtains. In disbelief at the room's amazing qualities she walked in to the kitchen.

It wasn't just a tiny space at the side of the living room like the others, it was it's own separate room with blue counters, a dining table for two and all the usual appliances you would find in a kitchen. Then she looked around the bedroom to find that there was a king sized bed taking up most of the room covered in royal blue silk sheets. A how she would love to wrap herself up in those sheets especially considering the awful weather in London.

Then it dawned on her, where was she going to sleep.

"Hey Chad, where am I going to sleep?" she asked innocently. Worrying she might have to sleep on the floor or something knowing Chad.

"In the bed of course" Chad answered in a duh tone. But, there's only one bed. Where was he going to sleep? He was not going to give up his comfy bed for her she knew that much.

"And where are you going to sleep?" she questioned anxiously.

"In the bed, have you taken stupid pills or something Munroe" He really just wanted to cuddle up to her in bed.

"I am not sleeping with you!" Sonny screeched. Inside of course she wanted to sleep in the same bed as him but she would never let him know that.

"Fine, whatever but I'm not budging so you will have to sleep on the couch."

"Fine I will then"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So are we good?"

"Oh we're soo good"

They both couldn't hold it in anymore and they both laughed uncontrollably. They loved their little fights. It was their thing. After they stopped laughing Sonny went to pack away her things in Chad's bedroom.

"Hey Munroe I'm gonna hang out for a while" said Chad getting his black leather jacket off the hanger and putting it on.

"Oh okay, well see you later"

-

-

-

-

-

"Hey Tawni, How are you feeling?" Asked Sonny walking into now Tawni's hotel room.

"Terrible!" She replied in a hoarse voice. She looked sick as well. She was noticeably paler than her usual skin colour and her shiny blonde hair had gotten duller and flat.

"Well, hope you get better Tawni" she said before walking out again. Well she didn't want to catch swine flu herself now did she.

When Sonny had gone Tawni groaned. She knew that she looked horrible right now and didn't want a mirror within 10 feet of her so she couldn't see just how bad she looked.

"I'm not pretty!And I'm always pretty!" Tawni whined.

Sonny bored and having nothing to do went to visit Nico and Grady. They were always up to something fun.

"Hey guys!" said Sonny happily. They were sitting on the couch in the lobby chilling out looking as bored as Sonny was.

"Hey Sonny" They replied together lazily.

"So you guys hows bout we go do some sightseeing? I mean it's been a whole day and we haven't seen any of London yet." Sonny said. She desperately just wanted to get out of the hotel and breathe the fresh air.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea Sonny. I'll call Zora and tell her to come" said Grady stuffing some cheese into his mouth. Where did that even come from?

"How about we ask Mackenzie falls to come as well. Not that I want them too but it is good to bond." said Nico pulling out his green iphone. He just wanted to spend time with Portlyn and with Tawni finally out of the way, he could flirt with Portlyn all he wanted without Tawni trying to out do her and flirt with him as well. What can I say? Nico is a sucker for girls.

"Yeah, that would be a great idea!" Sonny said. She didn't really like the drama snobs that much but if it meant getting some time with Chad then she was all for it.

Grady just looked at them like they were crazy.

"You're inviting the enemy? Have you two gone nuts! Mmmm salted cashew nuts...." Grady trailed off going into a world of his own.

"Yeah are you crazy!" yelled a high pitched voice. It was Zora hopping down from the lobby vent onto the floor. She took a long piece of paper out of her pocket. It was the so random rules.

"Look! It clearly says here No canoodling with the enemy" Zora said pointing to some very small, barely readable writing.

"Chill Zora, calm down"

"Well you guys can go on the little trip about London, but I am staying here."

said Zora.

"Yeah me too" said Grady, finally snapping out of his trance about something food related.

"Come on, Grady. What about that hottie Marta" Nico asked

"She's not coming, didn't you hear? She's out on a photo shoot. So I'm sticking to the rules and I'm staying here" Grady said, a little disappointed that Marta was not going to be there.

-

-

-

-

"Wow, I never would have thought Big Ben was this.....Big" she said looking up at the big clock. Nico had his arm around Portlyn and shockingly, Portlyn wasn't pushing him away. Chad was next to Sonny snapping pictures with a camera.

"Well I guess it does what is says on the tin" said Chad looking at the huge building in awe.

Sonny looked up at the piece of paper in her hand.

"Okay next is the London eye!" She had always wanted to have a ride on one of those pods and see the whole of London's amazing view.

"Hey where's Portlyn and Rainy?" Chad asked. Sonny looked around and realized they were gone but then she saw them together, running along the pavement giggling.

"Yeah we'll like see you later" Portlyn called to them with Nico holding her hand.

"Wow, they look like they really like eachother hey" Sonny said to Chad.

"Yeah funny how worst enemies can start to like eachother" Chad said. But he was no longer talking about Portlyn and Nico.

"Yeah it is"

-

-

-

-

-

"Wow Chad, come look!" They were now in one of the pods together and had met back up with Nico and Portlyn. They were now really high and had the perfect view of the city.

"The view is perfect just like you Port" said Nico, his arm still around Portlyn.

"Oh I know, I am pretty perfect." Portlyn said and Nico just smiled. His dream was finally coming true for him, holding the prettiest girl in his arms.

Chad came up to Sonny and intertwined his fingers with hers. He looked straight into her deep brown eyes.

"I know. It's beautiful and breathtaking" Chad said, not being able to take his eyes of hers and she was staring right back, getting lost in his sparkling eyes.

-

-

-

After they got off the London eye it was pretty dark so they went back to the hotel and by the time they got back there, it was night.

"Chaaad!" Sonny whined. "How can you stay in the bathroom for _that_ long?"

Sonny was sitting down on the bed waiting for Chad to get dressed into his P.j's so she could get dressed in hers.

Chad finally walked out of the bathroom with the pyjamas he wore to the sleepover at condor studios.

"Look Munroe it takes time for my hair to look this good" He said pointing to his wavy blonde hair.

"Whatever" Sonny said grabbing her clothes and walking into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. A few minutes later Sonny came out wearing the p.j's that Tawni had picked out for her at the sleepover. You could almost laugh at the situation. They were both dressed in blue and everything around them was blue.

"I'm tired so I think I'm just going to go straight to sleep" said Sonny placing herself on the couch and wrapping a woolly blanket over her to keep out the cold on that bitter night.

"K I'm just going get a midnight snack from the kitchen" Chad said and walked into the kitchen to go make his snack. When he came back he found Sonny on the couch turning over and moving a lot obviously uncomfortable on the couch.

"Wow, Munroe that doesn't look very comfortable. Why don't you sleep in my bed. Believe me it's a lot more comfortable in the bed." Chad said to Sonny holding out a hand.

"No Chad I'm aright" She rustled on the couch some more more trying to find a spot where she would be comfortable.

"C'mon Sonny. Nice silk sheets" Chad said. That's all the persuading she needed and she grabbed Chad's hand as he pulled her up. They walked together to the bed and they got in.

"Mmmm these sheets feel so soft and smooth" Sonny said wrapping herself up in them like she had been longing to do.

"Well, only the best for Chad Dylan Cooper" Chad said. Even though the sheets were soft and silky it was still really cold. They were at least 3 feet apart from eachother and they were both shivering under the sheets.

"You look cold Munroe, I can feel you shivering under the sheets" Chad said.

"Well, I am and you look like you're freezing" Sonny replied.

Chad crawled into the middle of the bed and motioned for Sonny to come as well. Sonny came up to Chad and he wrapped his arms around the brunette. Sonny put her head on his toned chest and snuggled close to Chad. They put their legs across eachother and suddenly, they both felt a lot warmer.

Chad placed a sweet, soft kiss on her forehead. Sonny responded with a blush.

"Goodnight Chad"

"Goodnight my sonshine"

**Wow definitely the longest chapter I have written but I really enjoyed writing this. I honestly have no idea what's going to happen next because I am making this up as I write it.**

**Please review, even if it's to tell me that this story is horrible, I really appreciate it =D**


	13. Falling for cake

**Hi ppls I'm back with yet another chapter. Sweet. Okay this chapter is going to contain some major channy fluff so as my title states, if you can't take the channy stay out of swac-well swac fanfiction anyway. I guess on the show if you didn't like Channy you could just forward it to Nico and Grady or something. Well anyway, Chapter 13!**

**review!**

**Disclaimer:**

**If you don't give me owner rights to swac...I'm gonna sell copies of the little mermaid and say I created it**

**You wouldn't**

**Watch me**

**Okay**

**I'll do it**

**Suure**

**Okay fine I don't have the guts**

**Told ya**

**But can I have swac anyway?**

**No Lol, why would I give up swac?**

**I am soo not your best friend anymore.**

* * *

Sonny awoke to Chad kissing her softly on her cheek, turning them crimson. She was amazingly comfortable and warm next to Chad. Their legs were across eachother. Chad's hands were around Sonny's waist and her head was on his chest. Her hands lay across his abs. Chad started planting sweet gentle kisses trailing kisses down her neck, sending shivers through her body. He lowered his kisses to above her chest and below her shoulder blades.

"Mmmm Chad" Sonny moaned softly and closing her eyes, enjoying the kisses. Chad just kept kissing her with confidence on her neck. Sonny continued moaning softly, encouraging Chad to kiss her more. Their breathing both became ragged. She was now laying on the bed with Chad lingering over her now kissing down the side of her arms. He placed a kiss to the corner of her mouth and he was just about to move his lip onto hers, when.....

" Oh! Sorry was I interrupting something!" Marta jumped when she saw Chad over Sonny kissing her cheeks. She did not expect that and was blushing with embarrassment of walking in at the little 'mini makeout scene'.

Sonny and Chad looked up at Marta and flushed red. They then looked into eachothers eyes and brown mixed with blue. Oh what a position they were in. To the oblivious people it would look like they were about to make out. Or as Zora would say 'Canoodle' with the enemy. But they would never do that. Chad slowly got up off Sonny. Marta was still standing there watching.

"Uuum well I uum was going to ask if you guys wanted to come down after breakfast and hang out with Port, Nico, Grady and me but it looks like you are already a bit pre-occupied at the moment" Said Marta. She ran out of the room and went back. It was silent.

"Well" said Sonny breaking the silence after a few seconds and getting up.

"Well" Chad said, the blush from the walk in still on his face.

"Uuum well...I guess I should get dressed and go make breakfast right?"

"Uuum yeah, I guess you should. I should get dressed as well; Not in the same room though" Chad said nervously adding the last part at the last moment.

"Yeah well obviously....so uum see you after you get dressed then.

"Yep see you."

Sonny walked quickly out of the room from the awkward situation. They both got dressed. Sonny frowned when she saw what she had to wear today was again, blue. There was a blue mini skirt with ruffles coming down it(like the one on guess who's coming to guest star) A baby blue chequered top and a dark blue high heeled boots. Well it was his favourite colour. Maybe Tawni was right in packing all these blue things for her. She put them on anyway and let her long brown curly hair flow down her back.

She came out of the opposite door of the bathroom so she wouldn't see Chad changing and create another awkward situation between them. After putting away her pajamas she went in to the kitchen and looked around. Everything was shimmering like nothing had been used yet.

"Hey Chad" Sonny called to him. He was still in the bedroom changing into his clothes. Well he did say it took time to look that perfect.

"Yeah?" He called back.

"Guess what I'm making" Sonny said with a large smile on her face replacing the embarrassed look she had just possessed a moment ago. Chad had now finally finished changing and was walking into the kitchen.

"What Munroe?" he asked curiously. He took a seat next to Sonny.

"Cake!" and as she said that her smile lit up some more. She watched Chad's facial expression go from curious to confused to amused.

"What! Have you got a screw loose or something? You're seriously baking a _cake_ for breakfast?" Said Chad looking at her like she should be on a bus ride to nearest mental institution.

"Well c'mon! Pancakes and waffles and all that stuff gets so boring all the time. Don't you ever want to shake it up a little?" Sonny said whilst getting the flour and eggs and other ingredients needed to make a cake.

"Okay fine, but what type of cake is it. I only like chocolate." Chad said while gazing into Sonny's eyes.

"Hmm, well I don't really mind so I guess we'll go with chocolate." Sonny said "But, I have a special way of making my cakes....Wisconsin style!" She beamed, cracking the eggs into a bowl.

"Whatever, as long as it's chocolate." Chad replied and stood up and poured some flour and sugar into a bowl and mixed them together."And by the way, Hollywood style is a way better way of making a cake"

Oh no he didn't.

"Oh really Cooper?" Sonny challenged. "Well by the end of this and you taste Wisconsin style cake, you're going to begging for more" She walked closer to him.

"Yeah right, In your dreams Munroe" He said also walking closer.

"Fine then. How bout we make this into a little competition while we're at it. Person that gets the other to make fall for the cake wins" Sonny smiled.

"And if I, no when I win you have to.......be slave for a day!"Chad said smiling proudly at the idea he had come up with and thinking of the things he could get Sonny to do.

"Fine, and if I win you have to be my slave" Sonny said comfortably knowing that she was going to win it with her delicious Wisconsin style cake.

"Fine but I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and I win everything so why don't you just give up now Munroe and I promise I will make those gruelling tasks I set you a little more sonnified."

"Good but you won't have a chance to win it because my cake is gonna knock you off you feet Cooper" She said with a smirk.

"Good but still not gonna happen, now matter how much you wish for it to be true"

"Oh I know it's true _chaddykins_!"

"Bring it _sonshine_ !"

And with that they rushed over to their two bowls and started crazily mixing their mixtures together in an attempt to be finished first. In all this chaos Sonny accidentally flicked some of her cake mixture onto Chad. But just not on Chad but his golden locks known as his hair. You did **not** want to mess with Chad and his hair.

"Munroe!!!" Chad screamed when he found bits of cake mixture in his golden mane. Sonny stopped stirring and stared up at Chad, frantically trying to brush the mixture out of his hair. And she burst out laughing.

"Oh so you think this is funny Sonny? Do you know what happens to people that mess with the chadster's perfect hair?" Chad said lowly. This made Sonny scared. What did he do to them?

"What do you do to them?" asked Sonny who had stopped laughing. A number of ideas ran through her head. He could make her life hell at condor studios like he threatened to do to Tawni. He could get her fired somehow. Or he could make up stuff about her to the press. Sonny thought it was most likely number 1.

"Revenge" he hissed. He then got his mixing bowl and he flicked the mixture into her brunette locks and laughed.

"Chad! I just had this washed!" Sonny screamed at the laughing Chad. Chad laughing. What a sight to behold.

"Well I thought I should just give you a taste of your own medicine" He smirked, enjoying getting her all annoyed.

"Oh, you're for it Cooper!" And with that she took her mixing bowl and flicked her mixture onto Chad. Chad realized that she would not be giving up without a fight and started to run for dear life around the kitchen with a grinning Sonny chasing him. While running from Sonny Chad grabbed his mixing bowl off the counter on the way and now he was no longer defenceless and the tables had turned. Sonny's eyes widened at the fact that he was going to get her back good after she covered practically his whole clothes in sugar, flour, eggs and butter mixed together. They were chasing one another and laughing happily for a few more minutes.

Sonny was out of breath and they had taken their fight into the living room. Chad was now very close to her and she was next to the couch. Chad would cover her with the rest of his mixture if she didn't watch out. So she took a few steps back and ended up tumbling on the couch. As this happened Chad took a few steps forward and tumbled on the couch on top of Sonny.

Chad was now between Sonny's legs and his arms were on either side of her head supporting his body. They looked into eachothers eyes. Chad brushed a stray hair behind Sonny's ear getting ready for what he was going to to do.

He then got the rest of his mixture and smacked it into Sonny's face.

Simultaneously, Sonny used the remaining amount of her mixture and in his face it went. Their faces were now covered with cake mix.

"Munroe!"

"Cooper!"

"Fine, fine I think we both win that fight. But we still haven't tasted the cake yet" Chad said.

""Yeah, I guess we have to taste it. But how, we used all the mixture to plaster eachother" Sonny asked utterly confused at the matter.

"Well, there is one way" Chad said in a low voice. Sonny looked into his eyes and saw that his baby blue eyes were now dark blue. He leaned closer to Sonny's face and stole a sweet kiss from her cheek.

"Mmm Munroe this stuff is actually good" Chad said licking his lips, his eyes still dark and they were looking straight at Sonny's pink lips.

"Well I still haven't tasted yours have I?" Sonny leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"I have to say this is tasty" Sonny said scooping up some of the mixture of his face and placing it into her mouth.

"May I have another taste?" Asked Chad grinning. Sonny nodded and he leaned close and whispered something in her ear.

"You taste good Munroe. And I want _more"_ Sonny smiled. He then took another kiss from her blushing cheeks.

"I know mines is great but yours is amazing" she said while kissing his nose and licking her lips appreciatively. Chad then began kissing her cheeks over and over while Sonny closed her eyes in bliss.

Chad was still on top of Sonny but none of them attempted to move.

They were both staring into eachothers eyes and Chad occasionally leant down and kissed her neck sending electric through Sonny. About half an hour later Sonny decided to speak.

"So Chad, what was all that kissing me about this morning and now?" asked Sonny. She hoped it was because he felt the same way as her.

"Well Sonny what was all those moans of enjoyment escaping your lips?" Chad asked dodging her question and at the same time shooting back.

Chad's fingers brushed her cheek and he kissed it one last time before getting off Sonny.

**While all this was happening........**

Marta ran out of the hotel room stunned with a look of sheer embarrassment across her face. She ran down to the lobby where Portlyn, Nico, Grady and Zora were all tucking in to their pancakes and waffles the hotel chef had prepared for them.

"You guys you will **never** guess what I just saw!" said Marta rushing her words and out of breath through all her running.

"What?" asked Portlyn who had Nico's arm sloped across her shoulder. She was getting pretty used to the fact of having dating a random....even if it was for...

"Well I saw them...making out!" She said to the unsuspecting group. Zora spit out her orange juice she was drinking.

"What!" They all said together staring at Marta like she was an alien from planet Mars.

"They, were, making, out!" said Marta slowly as if they didn't understand what she had just said.

"Yes we know what you just said. But are you sure they were making out?" asked Grady pushing away his pancakes like he had just gone off his appetite.

"Yes! I'm sure I came in to their bedroom and they were on their bed making out and-"

"Wait did you just say _their_ bed? They're sharing a bed!" shrieked Nico surprised at the fact they could even be in the same room as each other. Boy was he slow.

"Why are they sharing a bed?" asked Zora.

"Well isn't it obvious?" said Marta and everyone just stared at her and blinked.

"They're in love!" She shouted to the oblivious bunch.

**So, you like? PLZ review because if you don't I'm seriously thinking about just deleting this story. I hope you enjoyed it and if you review I will write and put up another chapter. **

**Xxx imjstar**


	14. Slave4U

**Hi ya's! thank you to the anonymous people that did review and To EllieTheDisneyFreak, I really appreciate it. Okay so since someone did review I won't delete the story but plz still review!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Hee Hee hee(me dressed In black trying to steal the owner rights to swac)**

**Hey! Get back here, you can't take that it's mine!**

**Not any more disclaimer. And I'm changing the name swac to channy!**

**Nooooo( throws a flying dagger at my head)**

**Ow!(drops owner rights)**

**Yes I have them again**

**Nooooo**

**Now don't you ever try to steal it from my toy box again**

**A.N:This might become a bit heated and worth it's T rating but it's not going further than a T.**

"So how'd you like my cake Chad?" Sonny asked the dazed boy next to her.

They were both sitting on the couch together after "tasting" their cakes and they were a bit stunned by the what had just happened. Sonny and Chad were both covered from head to toe in cake mix-well except for their faces because they kissed all the food mix off them.

"Hmm well Sonny, I have to say that it was delicious I'm giving you props" Chad said laying back on the sofa and licking his lips with the taste of cake mix(and Sonny's cheek) still on them.

"Well props excepted. But you're cake was so yummy..it's tingling my taste buds still. I think you should win" Sonny said daydreaming. The last part she had said subconsciously.

"Well that's agreed then! You have to be my slave for a whole day!" Chad said smirking. He knew he'd win. He always wins. Well he _is_ Chad Dylan Cooper after all.

"What! No, I didn't mean that you actually won. I just meant that your cake was pretty good but my cake was still way awesomer than yours will ever be" Sonny yelled. She shouldn't have gotten herself hypnotized by his sparkling ocean blue eyes just then.

"First of all, I did win, you just said it for yourself and we did have a deal. Second of all my cake was a thousand times better than your cake, even if I do say so myself but your cake was still good" Chad said grinning widly at the thought of having Sonny be his slave. What would he have her do.

"Fine" Sonny said giving up knowing she wouldn't win this fight. But the war is still on.

"Fine" Chad said still thinking.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?" asked Sonny through clenched teeth, obviously angry at the fact that she would have to be **his** slave for a _whole_ day. Chad stood up and helped she grabbed his hand and he helped her to stand up as well.

"Oh we're soo good" Chad answered. Well this was going to be....entertaining.

**Downstairs in the lobby...**

" Hi everyone!" a happy Tawni skipped into the lobby. She still had the swine flu virus but she was allowed to be around people because she was at the last stage of recovery so it wasn't contagious anymore.

"Eeew stay away from me! Don't you have swine flu?" sneered Portlyn, unhappy that she had gotten over swine flu so quickly.

"Shut up you fashion mishap. And yes I do still have it but it's not contagious anymore" she smiled at the last bit. She was so glad to get out of her hotel room and finally fix herself up so she could look into a mirror again.

"That's great Tawni" Said Grady lounging.

"Yeah I'm glad you feel better" said Nico, his arm still around Portlyn. Tawni noticed this. What had happened while she was sick? Why wasn't Portlyn pushing him away like she would do to any random.

"Why are you?" she gestured to Nico and Portlyn. They looked at eachother and Portlyn smirked.

"Well we're going out now." Portlyn answered. Portlyn could see the look in Tawni's eyes as she said those words. The devastation it caused. Like a hurricane blew right through them. Tawni could feel the tears building up.

"Oh really?" was all she could say. She didn't know why but she felt like someone dragged out her hart and stamped and on it again and again and again.

She sat down next to Grady and took out her compact and stared at her eyes. She realized that tears were threatening to fall so she blinked them back.

Marta was still standing there watching in disgust. She also knew that even though she would never admit it, Tawni liked Nico. Portlyn didn't even like him. That was low even for her. And she would go lower. Trying to change the subject Marta spoke again.

"So what about channy?" she asked smiling.

"Channy?" Tawni questioned. She figured she must have missed a lot in the 3 days she was out.

"Chad and Sonny!" said Marta getting all hyped up and happy. Grady just looked annoyed and frowned.

"Hey Nico, wanna go find drink out of the milkshake machine?" Grady asked now happier thinking about food.

"You know it Bro" Nico said and the two ran off together leaving the three girls there.

"What about Chad and Sonny?" asked Tawni now looking at her reflection and fixing her hair.

"Well I saw them.....making out!" Tawni dropped her mirror in shock and looked up and smiled.

"O-M-G no way!" screamed Tawni now very interested in the conversation. Portlyn looked bored because she had already heard this part.

"Yes! I saw them on their bed at it" Marta said sitting between the two girls.

"Their bed" enquired Tawni.

"Yes their bed! They were staying together didn't you know" said Marta. In fact Tawni didn't know. She didn't even realize that Sonny had went to stay in another room. She was too preoccupied with herself and her being sick to even notice.

"Soo she went to stay with Chad?" she asked happily and Marta just nodded. Portlyn piped in wanting to get the attention away from Sonny and Chad because that was all she had been hearing all day.

"So, Tawni how'd you get swine flu?" Portlyn asked wanting to hear the story from Tawni's point of view even though she knew it all already.

"Well this reallly cute boy came up to me and started talking to me. And then all of a sudden he sneezed on me-literally sneezed! And I pushed him into the pool, screamed and went to my hotel room. The next day I know I didn't feel so pretty"

"That's because you aren't pretty" snorted Portlyn at the blonde random.

"Like you can talk. Even your shoes are so yesterday. FYI I'm pretty **and** clever" Tawni said to Portlyn looking at the shoes she was wearing.

"I am too pretty and these shoes are soo in. I am also smarter than you" replied Portlyn obviously annoyed by Tawni.

"Yeah right. Those shoes were in. Last season! And I bet you can't even name 1 smart thing you've done so far in this hotel" Tawni snickered Portlyn smart. Ha!

"Well I payed a guy to give you swine flu so I could get Nico to fall for me and stay away from you ,that is so smart" Portlyn slapped her mouth with her hand when she realized what she had just said. She just gave it away. All Tawni and Marta did was stare horrified and speechless.

"Whoops"

**Back upstairs...**

"Okay. Because you are my slave now you have to listen to everything I say. Capiche? Now rule number one. You are to refer to me as my beloved Chaddykins with no sarcasm. Or if you are talking to people about me you will say the awesome Chad who I have a major crush on"

He winked at her and she scowled.

"Eew, I can't believe I got myself into this mess" She said grumpily.

"That comes to rule number two, no talking back to me." He received a glare from the brunette.

"Rule number three, You have to kiss me whenever we're together. In front of everyone. And look happy about it." He smirked at her while her glare deepened.

"What! You have to be kidding me! I am soo not doing that. People will start thinking that we like eachother." She looked up at the blonde as he came closer.

"Well, don't you Munroe?" He was so close to her his breath sent sparks flying through her as he used his thumb to brush her cheeks and he kissed her on her cheek once again, forming a blush. He knew she couldn't say no so she didn't reply.

"Rule number 4" he said whilst taking a small step back. " I choose what you wear" He said.

Sonny in fear of breaking rule number two didn't speak but wanted to slap him silly. He was going to choose what she wore?

"So Sonny, it's lunch time now and I want some lunch. So bring up a pizza for two. Oh and two milkshakes. One chocolate and whatever flavour you want"

"Why don't you just call room service instead of bugging me to get it for you?" Sonny asked not really wanting to go and collect these things for him.

"Just do as I say Sonny. Now hurry up. I'm timing you." Chad said as she rushed out of the room so she could get the pizza and milkshakes.

**Downstairs....**

As Sonny walked to get the pizza and milkshakes she passed the lobby to see Portlyn, Marta and Tawni. Wait Tawni, she thought she was sick.

"Tawni!" The ray of sonshine ran up to her and hugged her, glad that she was aright. Tawni who was still in shock from what Portlyn had said hugged her back.

"How could you do that Portlyn ? That is just so pathetic and sad you're vile and horrible! She could have died if she got it bad and then what would you do. I didn't think you could go so low" Marta looked at the ashamed Mackenzie falls star.

"What happened?" asked Sonny pulling away from the hug.

"Well the reason Tawni got swine flu was because Portlyn here payed some guy to give it to her. She even _pretended_ to like Nico so that Tawni can't have him." She said all in one breath. Sonny looked at Portlyn in revulsion.

"Ughh, you are seriously one messed up snob! You would go all that way just to make her unhappy. What's wrong with you? Do you like making others lives hell. Does that help you sleep at night?!" Sonny yelled. How could she do such a thing.

Tears were now brimming in Portlyn's eyes. She didn't like to be hated and loathed.

"I-I thought it was just a joke. I didn't mean for..." she said trailing off thinking of all the consequences involving Tawni.

"And forget out about me for a minute...How could you use Nico like that! You're a heartless bitch!" screamed Tawni tears running down both their eyes.

"I-I'm sorry!" said Portlyn as she ran away from Sonny, Marta and Portlyn.

"Oh my God I have to go!" said Sonny running off to go collect her pizza as she had already collected the milkshakes.

**Back upstairs....**

"You do know I was timing you Munroe. How long does it take to go get a pizza? Chad asked sitting lazilly on the couch.

"Sorry" Sonny apologized to the teen heart throb. And put the pizza down on the table next to it with the milkshakes. She sat on the couch next to him and reaching out for a slice of pizza.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked smirking as he turned to Sonny who was now blushing when she remembered what it was. Sonny then crawled into his lap and kissed him tenderly on the cheek while he held on to her waist.

"Addicted to CDC are we Munroe? Well who wouldn't be?" Sonny rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek again. Chad grabbed a slice of the pizza and took a bite out of it. He then neared the slice of Pizza to Sonny's mouth, which she took a bite of. Chad ended up feeding him and her the pizza with her still in his lap and she took a sip of the chocolate milkshake then put the cup to Chad's lips so he could drink as well. It was now around 5 oclock. They were bored so Chad switched the t.v on to find a romantic movie.

Chad then moved to a laying down position so he was on his side but facing the t.v. Sonny did the same but in front of Chad. His hand was around sonny's waist and his other was stroking her hair lightly as they watched the movie. Halfway through the movie Chad got bored. The movie was four hours long and Sonny seemed to be getting into it.

Chad kissed the side of Sonny's head but she didn't look up. Wanting some attention from the girl he loved he turned her around so that she was facing him.

"Chad-I mean my beloved chaddykins, I was watching that" Sonny whined but saw that the dark blue had replaced his light blue eyes once again and he was looking at her lips.

"I _want_ you" he whispered in Sonny's ear. He got his hand and caressed her cheek. Before Sonny could say anything he lifted her up bridal style as she blushed furiously and brought her to the bedroom. He put her down carefully on the king sized bed.

"Chad?" Sonny said before Chad got on the bed as well and got between her legs and both hands on either side of her. He started planting kisses furiously on her neck, nibling on it a bit to Sonny's pleasure. Suddenly, he stopped quite abruptly and looked in the cocoa brown eyes of it's beholder. She looked back into the royal blue eyes of Chad. Chad stared at her lips and leant closer and closer their breathing getting raspy. His smooth lips brushed her soft sweet ones and he pressed his to hers. Their lips were joined in union as they slowly moved them around one another. Chad deepened the kiss and let his tongue wonder through Sonny's mouth. They're tongues were gliding against eachother, fighting for dominance. They both pulled away, breathless.

What they didn't hear through all that was Zora in the vents holding her iphone up, taping the whole scene.

**Okay! Did you enjoy that little chappie. Sorry if the way I wrote the kissing scene wasn't right, I've never written anything like that before.**

**Do you feel sorry for Portlyn or do you think she was being a horrible person and deserves to get dissed by ever1. ****PLZ REVEIEW!!!!!**

**Next chapter will be more romantic than fluffy.**


	15. drinks,cd's and REVENGE

* * *

**Hi!!!! I just want to say thank you soo much to all of my reviewers. Thx for giving me ideas for my story and I am going to use most of them and the others in future chapters. I really love you guys so keep reviewing! I've put more drama in this chapter, I didn't want the whole story to be fluff so I'm going to write now and see what I come up with.**

**You guys have got to read _Crossroads_ by _colourfuldaze. _Also _Interlinked _by _AnimalCookie. _They are both excellent stories so I suggest you go check them out and review.**

**Okay, Sonny and Chad are NOT dating. Yet.**

**One step forward, two steps back**

**Dear disclaimer:**

**Me- Mummy I want that one**

**Mum-Which one darling, the wowp one**

**Me- No the one next to it**

**Mum- The hannah montana one**

**Me-No on the other side**

**Mum-The swac one?**

**Me-Yes plz**

**Mum-No I don't like that blonde boy in it**

**Me-What!!!!!**

**Mum-And it's far to expensive**

**Me-No you ruined my dream to own swac**

**Mum-We'll come back to Asda next time and see if it's cheaper**

**(Mum glares at Sterling knight on owner rights) **

**Mum- My lost dreams**

* * *

**Okay enjoy!!!!!!

* * *

**

"Wow the hotel vents are so cool" said Zora wandering through the dark vents. Even though she couldn't see where she was going she knew the vents like the back of her hand because she had explored it numerous times on the first day.

"Hmm I wonder what Sonny's doing right now?" She thought to herself aloud. She knew where Tawni, Marta and Portlyn was when she left their boring conversation. And she knew that Nico and Grady were always moving and up to something fun. But she hadn't seen Sonny for a while. She had heard from Marta that she saw them making out but with Zora she never believed anything unless she saw it with her own eyes.

She turned left and reached Chad's bedroom. She slowly opened the vent and looked out and saw Sonny. Zora was just about to call to her but realized she was in Chad's arms.

_WHAT_

She took out her iphone thinking that this would be a good way to tease Sonny. But then things took another turn. While he was kissing her Zora smiled menacingly. Yes she could use this for teasing but she could use it for blackmail. And she wasn't like Tawni. Zora would want something big. After the kiss she saved it on her phone and crawled away with a devious smirk on her face.

**Sonny and Chad**

"What just happened?" asked Sonny. They were both lying on the bed with their heads touching. They were both breathing fast from the kiss they had just shared.

"As I recall Munroe _you_ just kissed me" said Chad. She couldn't see him because they were opposite eachother but she could feel him smirking.

"What! You must have the memory of a goldfish because _you_ kissed me" Sonny said smiling proudly at the thought that Chad Dylan Cooper had just kissed a random.

"You must be joking Munroe, I would never kiss a random" Said Chad looking like he was about to puke when he said the word random.

"Well I would never kiss a conceited jerk throb like you!" Sonny said while she got up off the bed.

"Sorry Sonny but who wouldn't want to kiss my fabulous lips?" asked Chad who was now off the bed as well.

"Well me that's who!" Shouted Sonny getting angry that he was being a jerk again.

"Fine!" he started annoyed by the Sonny girl next to him

"Fine!" she said agitated by the blonde

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"GOOD!" they both shouted at eachother and they both stormed out of the door, slamming it shut behind them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tawni, I'm so sorry. I know Port can be mean some times but that was just horrible what she did" Said Marta to Tawni. They were in Tawni's room on the couch discussing the previous events.

"Oh well I'm a big girl when you've been in showbiz for as long as I have you learn to live with rivals. Still, I knew that she was evil but using Nico like that....just to hurt me! That's unforgivable!" said Tawni trying to wipe the tears spilling out of her eyes. "He'll be heartbroken when he finds out" Tawni continued.

"You like him don't you?" Marta asked. She had known that for a very long time now though she had never asked her.

"No! That's a good one. Me Tawni Hart liking Nico and his cheese pants. I don't think so" Tawni said force laughing but Marta being on a drama and all could see right through the act.

"You like him I know" Marta said. Tawni just nodded sheepishly and looked at her designer shoes before Sonny burst in through the door angrily.

"Sonny?" Both of the girls said surprised at the fact that she was angry. Well there was only one reason why she ever got angry. Chad.

"I hate that- that stupid jerkthrob!" Yelled Sonny coming in an sitting down next to Tawni in a huff.

"Oh come on Sonny we all know you love him and he loves you. Your both just too big headed to see that" said Marta to Sonny. Wow Marta sure was smart. She knew everything about everything. She turned to Marta and shot her daggers.

"I do not, I repeat DO NOT like Chad" Sonny said trying to keep calm and not show that she really did like Chad. More than they'll ever know.

"Oh come on Sonny, when are you two going to stop pretending. Just give it up. Your in love" said Tawni focusing on her nails and what pedicure she could get next.

"No I'm not!" Sonny huffed and walked out of the door to her and Chad's hotel room.

"She so does" Marta said to Tawni and they both fell down in a fit off giggles.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sonny" Chad spat as she walked back into the room. He was on the couch flipping through channels in a dark blue tuxedo and perfect windswept hair.

"Chad" she said as though his name was poison. "Why are you dressed so formally?" she asked noticing._ Though he did look hot in that tux_.

"Have you forgotten about the film premier today? Both shows are were invited. I've layed out your dress on the bed" Chad smirked at the fuming brunette.

"What do you mean I've layed out your dress in the bed?" She asked confused.

"Sonny funny, funny little Sonny, you're being very forgetful today. You are my slave remember" Chad grinned. Wait till she sees what she was going to wear. Sonny walked to the bedroom and Chad counted down on his fingers...

"5, 4, 3 ,2, 1"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" he smiled when he heard her scream. She had obviously seen the dress he had picked out for her. She ran into the room angrier than ever.

"Chad I am soo not wearing this!" She shouted pointing to the dress. It was blue(of course) and strapless. It was really short and went way above the knees. There was barley any difference between a long top and that dress.

"Umm yes you are. Not forgetting our little agreement are we? Who has a gold fish memory now?" He said the smirk obvious on his face.

"And what is this?" she asked a little more calm now pointing to a small blue badge on the side with a smiley face on it.

"Well I did say that I would make it a little more sonified." He winked and she rolled her eyes. " Now hurry up and put on the dress, we don't want to be too late" Sonny sighed and went in the bathroom closed the door and got changed.

Chad waited patiently and waited for Sonny to come out. When she did come out his mouth hang open staring her up and down while Sonny blushed.

"Sonny, you look hot!" He said his mouth still agape. And walked towards Sonny.

"Why thank you, Cooper" Sonny said and twirled around. Her hair was up in a ponytail with a few curly strands hanging down. "But I still it is still waay too short" Sonny said looking down at her bare legs that the dress only covered less than a quarter of.

"Here, I have something for you" Chad came close to Sonny and his hands brushed against her neck as he put the gold necklace on.

"Oh my god, Chad it's beautiful" Sonny said looking down at the sparkling sapphire gem in the necklace. It reminded her of his eyes and she broke away from looking at the necklace and looked into a deep blue that belonged to Chad.

"Thank you" she smiled at him sincerely. He looked straight back into her brown eyes.

"You're welcome" Chad said smiling genuinely.

Removing herself from his gaze she asked,

"Why didn't Tawni and Marta remind me that we were going to the movie premier."

"Well they aren't going. Neither are cloudy and Rainy or Portlyn. It's just you and me" Chad said winking. "They said something about us being alone or something. I don't know, I usually lose interest in their words in a couple of seconds" Chad said.

"Oh okay, I guess that's aright." She said and he held her hand and walked out of the door, downstairs and into the lobby to find the whole gang there with the exceptions of Portlyn and Zora. Speaking of Zora, what was she doing anyways.

"Kiss me" Chad whispered to Sonny, their hands still entwined.

"What?" she asked confused and then she remembered back to rule number 3.

Sonny brang her lips to Chad's cheek and and kissed it. Everyone looked up and stopped what they were doing.

"Did you just?" Grady rubbed his eyes to see if he had just imagined it.

"Yes, I think she did!" smiled Tawni. Sonny wanted to tell all of them that it was just a bet but she couldn't when she was near Chad.

"So are you two together now?" asked Nico still a bit amazed by what had just happened.

"No we're not are we Sonny?" Chad smirked looking at Sonny beside him giving her a look as to use a rule next.

"No, me and my beloved Chaddykins are not together" Sonny said, trying hard not to laugh out loud. She looked at Chad and he was also trying to hold in laughs.

"Didn't you just call him my beloved Chaddykins?" asked Marta getting confused.

"Yes, I did" Sonny said.

"So you guys admitted you loved eachother then?" Tawni asked getting excited at them finally together so she could get some peace and quiet for her 'Tawni Time'"

"No we have not" The two said together calmly.

The couple left them there with baffled looks on their faces and ran out of the hotel door. As soon as they were out of earshot they burst out laughing at the looks on their friends faces. They turned to find a limo in front of them and they both got in.

"So Chad did you see the looks on their faces?" asked Sonny once they were both settled in the limo. She was still giggling slightly.

"Yeah I know Tammi's face made me want to laugh so much" said Chad also resisting the urge to burst into a fit off giggles again. It went silent for a while when after a few minutes Chad decided to speak.

"So, do you know I meant it when I said you look hot Munroe" said Chad as he eyed her body. Sonny just nodded and looked at Chad and then looked at the dress she was wearing that was picked by him. Then it came to her.

"Chad, did you pick this dress so you could peek on me?" Sonny asked the blonde boy sitting next to her.

"Might have" He smirked and he moved closer to her and slung his arm around her but turned to see that the smile on her face had now faded and turned into a face full of anger.

"I can't believe you!" Sonny screeched angrily, her brown eyes full of rage.

"What, you're my slave remember. So you will wear what I want you to wear" Chad said simply, his arm still around a certain fuming brunette as she glared at him.

"I don't even know why I agreed to that stupid deal, I didn't say you actually won, It doesn't even count" Sonny hissed and shrugged the blonde's arm from her shoulders and moved to the next seat.

"Well, you know what I don't even know why I let you live with me. I must have been delusional or something" Chad sneered, also moving away from her and returned her glare.

"Well, guess what jerkface, I don't even know why I came to you in the first place, going back home would have been better!" She shouted. She had moved so that she was now sitting vertically from him.

"Fine! Why don't you move out then!"

"Fine, I think I will!"

"Fine!" He shouted

"Fine" She screamed

"Good!"  
"Good!"

"GOOD!" Sonny shrieked.

"GOOD!" Chad screeched. And with that they turned their backs on one another and stared out of the window. It had began to rain and rain drops had started to splatter all over the glass windows. The weather was just like their moods right now. Regretful, stormy and wet. The two sat in awkward silence.

After a while, Chad decided that this ride was lasting a life time and pulled out his iphone and began texting his best friend Skyler that had been left behind in LA.

(**A.N: bold-**Chad, _italics-Skyler)_

**Wadup bro, how u holdin up in LA? **

_I'm doing good, u?_

**U will not guessed wat happened over da last few days it's been crazy.**

_I have time_

**U know sonny**

_Wat da so random 1? wiv the brown hair_

**Yep, I had to share a room wiv her**

_Dude ur breaking ma heart heart here_

**Shutup**

_C'mon bro, we all know u like her_

**I DO NOT like Sonny Munroe**

_U keep sayin that, remember when I said dat I didn't like Chasity_

**Yeah, dat was sad man**

_Well now we're going out_

**Congrats bro**

_I'm just sayin, u know how u feel inside right_

**Dude sorry, out a time g2g cu later bro.**

The limo had finally arrived at the première and as soon as the door opened for Sonny, she sped out and inside, covering her face with her hands not wanting the surrounding paparazzi in the dress or with Chad. On the other hand, he slowly got up out of the car and posed numerous times for the cameras, flashing the smile that made girls go week kneed and then finally going inside.

Chad looked around the room. It was jam packed full of celebrities but there were some he hadn't even heard of before. He looked around for Sonny and saw her talking to a blonde haired lady that he seemed to recognize from somewhere but just couldn't put his finger on where. He put his hands in his pocket and coolly walked up to them.

"Hey Sonny" he said and pointed to his cheek. Sonny glared at him but then gave him a small peck on the cheek, before blushing. She saw that Ellen saw this and wanted to tell him that it was just a bet. However with Chad there she knew she had no the woman spoke up.

"Hi, you must be Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm Ellen" she had a slight confused expression on her face like she wanted to write something down after she saw Sonny kissed Chad. _Wow, your so observant who wouldn't know CDC_ Chad thought. Ellen. Ellen, where did he hear that name from?

"Ellen, from the Ellen show" Oh that's where he recognized her from. You see he didn't really bother to remember peoples names if they weren't important to him.

"Can I interview you both, it will only take about five minutes of your time" She pleaded. They both nodded and followed Ellen to an isolated area of the room and sat on the couch, far away from eachother I might add. Ellen took out a writing pad from a side pocket of her skirt and a pencil from behind her ear and began.

"Okay how do you and your two casts feel about going to London together. I've heard about the two show's rivalry" she asked

"Well, I think that London have brought people closer like Marta and Tawni for instance" Sonny answered but then she looked at Chad and continued

"But it has also pushed people further apart" Sonny added bitterly.

"How has your relationship changed in anyway. And is Channy true?" she interrogated. Sonny let Chad answer this question.

"Yes, our relationship has changed in away" He answered but coldly, giving the hint that it had not changed for the better. "What is Channy?" he asked bewildered and he glanced at Sonny to see that she had an identical look on her face.

"Channy is your couple name, it's obvious that you two are in love" she smiled at them. She definitely had not taken the hints.

Their jaws dropped concurrently and just stared at the blonde t.v presenter/journalist. Had she seriously just said that.

"Me and Chad eew, never!" Sonny exclaimed looking at Chad as if he was an undesirable, rotten egg.

"Sonny and me, not in this lifetime" He said looking at Sonny as though she was puke.

"So there is no chemistry?" she asked.

"NO!" they both blustered to the oblivious blonde. But as they said this she had thoughts running through her mind._ Oh they sooo have chemistry_ she thought and that's what she wrote down despite what they had been trying to convince her. But she didn't tell them this.

"Okay thank you Sonny and Chad" she said and walked off leaving Sonny and Chad.

"Sonny get me a drink" Chad demanded. After that he was feeling quite thirsty.

"What makes you think I'll get you a drink?" she scowled at him.

"Because you're my slave and I said I want a drink so get to it" he ordered and lay back on the chair, putting his hands behind his head and waited patiently for his drink. After about a minute Sonny came back holding a large glass of lemonade.

"Here's your drink, my beloved Chaddykins" Sonny smiled and said in a sickly sweet voice. Something was up, first she was angry at him then suddenly she was acting all sweet. He just persuaded himself that she had fallen for his charm. He was just about to grab the drink when he felt liquid on his hair. He looked up to see Sonny above him slowly pouring the contents of the large glass onto his head.

"Hmm, did you like that refreshing drink Chaddy?" she asked in the calm and sweet voice she had just used.

"Munroe!!!" He stood up and screamed. The liquid had now gone sticky and was covering his shirt and his hands. But she didn't hear him because she was already halfway out of the door, holding her head up high.

***meanwhile****

"Hey Zora what'sup?" Tawni greeted as Zora walked into Tawni's room holding a c.d in her right hand. Tawni and Marta were conversing in the living area on the couch.

"You guys have GOT to watch this" Zora said in her quirky voice and turned on the d.v.d player and slipped in the c.d. She then plopped herself on the couch next Tawni on the couch. Both girls turned to face the t.v in deep interest.

As they witnessed the scene before them, they clasped their hands over their mouths, speechless. What they hadn't noticed was Portlyn coming into the room and that she had come to apologize to Tawni. And she watched as well. But what no one knew was that Portlyn liked Chad. More than liked, more like LOVED and as she watched, anger flared up through her body, her eyes flashed with fury.

She will get REVENGE.

**

* * *

O.k this was really hard to write and I'm soo sorry for taking so long writing this chapter. Hoped you liked it so please review!!!!**


	16. Evil!

* * *

**Hi, I'm back with another chappie. Yay!! Thank you all sooo much for reviewing, it makes my day that much better. Sorry that I didn't make Sonny go all teary and stuff and he would comfort her but I don't really think Sonny would be that weak. I will try to make Tawni and Portlyn a little less ooc. Anyways, don't you think that Chad and Tawni are so similar to eachother? They could be like brother and sister LOL. Though I don't think that would work out too well. Also, in my story I'm making Portlyn like a grown up Dakota.

* * *

**

**Special thank you to Fluffness and myjumpingsocks for reviewing nearly all my stories =D**

**Disclaimer:**

**me- Hey, guess what I just ordered swac on ebay**

**friend- No way cool**

**me- I know, I'm going to make channy happen **

**friend- so how long will it take to come**

**me- in 5,4,3,2,1 _riiiiing_ omg it's here!!**

**friend- lets go answer the doorbell then**

**delivery boy- here's your package...enjoy**

**me- hey what's this. This isn't swac!**

**Friend- oh yeah, I forgot to tell you something, you know I let you use my money to buy it**

**me- yes....**

**friend- well since I bought it, it's officially mine. I have it right here in my pocket, wait where's it gone?**

**Disney(my dog) walks in chewing on swac owner rights**

**me and friend- Disney!!!!**

**Terrible, I know. Well enjoy!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Nico and Grady were at the milkshake machine again. And this time, they wouldn't get caught by the security guard at the hotel. Nico put his head under the frozen treat machine as Grady gently pulled down the leaver, making the icy goodness go into Nico's mouth. Grady then did the same and the two were having the time of their lives. That is until a small eleven year old brunette walked up to them.

"Hey Zora" Nico greeted cheerfully, as he swallowed the last of the strawberry milkshake he had indulged. Grady was still at the machine, not caring in the slightest about the conversation between his best friend and Zora.

"How can you be so happy Nico? We all thought you would be destroyed and heartbroken" Zora said to Nico. She thought he would be rolling around on the ground in tears by now. And was completely surprised that he was actually happy.

"Why would you think that I would be heartbroken and destroyed?" He asked with his face full of confusion and now worried by Zora's words.

"Well, you know. How Portlyn used you to make Tawni jelous" Zora replied putting one hand on Nico's shoulder in a comforting manner. She thought that he had already knew about it. It **was** two whole days now and she would have thought that with everyone talking about it Nico would have heard it from someone by now.

"What?!" Nico screeched, as he took in Zora's words. He heard her wrong, that's all.

"Didn't you know?" Zora said as realization set in that he didn't yet know of Portlyn's cunning plan that was aimed to hurt Tawni..

"I don't believe you. My Port would never do anything like that. She wouldn't do that to Tawni yet alone do somthin' like that to hurt me!" Nico said stubbornly, choosing not to believe Zora's words. Portlyn would never do something like that. Well she did always hate Tawni but she wouldn't go that far would she?

"I'm sorry but it's the truth. And I'm sorry that I had to tell you. It's always the youngest ones that have to be the messenger" said Zora but these words did nothing to help Nico.

"Look, you're just a kid, you don't know how much me and Port love eachother and I'll believe those lies when I hear it from my Portie's mouth!" and Nico stormed off to find Portlyn so that he could hear the truth. Zora just stood there while Grady came over to Zora with frothy pink milkshake around his mouth.

"What was that all about?" asked Grady, not knowing anything because he hadn't listened to Nico and Zora and he scoffed some cheese he had saved from his pocket and munched it.

"You don't want to know" Zora said and Grady just shrugged and walked back to the milkshake machine that was sitting there just waiting for him. Zora just sighed. Why did everyone always have to shoot the messenger?

meanwhile

Portlyn had a plan up her sleeve. She had done bad things before in her life, even she had to admit that. But the one she was going to pull on Sonny would surly take the cake. That's what she was going to get from stealing her Chad. You shouldn't mess with Portlyn.

Just when Portlyn was about to turn around and leave when she heard footsteps acsending upsatirs towards the room. Quickly and silently, she slinked through the door unnoticed by the two girls sitting before her, sqeeling girlishly. Portlyn looked back to see Sonny, who was now in the room with her mouth open in utter terror and shock. She had seen the tape. Marta and Tawni were not really surprised by the fact that they were making out. On the other hand, they were shocked by the fact that Sonny was dating Chad.

"Oh my god! Where did you get this!" Sonny screamed at the girls who had turned round to see Sonny with the darkest and deepest shade of red on her face. She ran up to the d.v.d player and took it out, snapping it in two.

"We got it from Zora" answered Marta simply. Need she say more.

"Sonny, I can't believe you didn't tell us that you and Chad were dating! I thought I was your best friend, well second best friend because Tawni is Tawni Hart's best friend, but still!" Tawni huffed angrily standing up to face Sonny.

"Tawn, I would never date that idiotic jerk. Ever!" said Sonny who studied Tawni's emotions carefully. And from what she could see, Tawni was angry and didn't believe a word Sonny was saying.

"Yeah right! The tape we just saw proves otherwise you Pooper canoodler. I know we haven't always gotten on in the past due to the fact that I'm prettier and you're jealous" Sonny rolled her eyes "but I thought we were becoming really close friends. I mean, I would tell you if I were dating someone" Tawni said.

"Please Tawni don't be mad. I really am not dating Chad. If I were you would be the first to know. And, I kinda need a place to stay. Me and Chad had another argument" Sonny said hoping that Tawni would believe her and that she could move in with Tawni again.

"I really don't believe you Sonny. And I can't believe that you would lie to my face like that. And no, you can't move in with me again. Marta is staying here now. Portlyn was too much for even her" Sonny frowned at the words. Where was she going to stay. She knew she couldn't stay with Chad a moment longer. But now she had another option. Stay with Portlyn. She knew how horrible she'd been Tawni and lets face it, Portlyn and Sonny weren't exactly the best of friends. But she had no choice.

"Fine!" Sonny started and waited for Tawni to respond.

"Sonny, I don't know if you haven't noticed, but I'm not Chad. I will not start that stupid argument with you" Tawni said and sat back down next to Marta on the couch. Sonny groaned and walked out of the room.

"Hey where's Zora?" asked Marta and they both looked to the side of the couch next to Tawni where she had been sitting minutes ago. Weird.

Sonny breathed in and out, standing at Portlyn's door. It was even harder to knock than it was at Chad's door. She was scared of not being accepted then she would have to go back to LA. She hesitantly put her hand up to knock on the door and put it back down again. She once again picked up her hand and this time let it hit the door firmly and Portlyn answered it.

Sonny looked at her and it was obvious that she had been crying not too long ago. Sonny ignored this.

"And what do you want?" she asked in a bitter tone, feeling pure hatred towards Sonny.

"Ummm....Portlyn, I was wondering if I could stay with you. Seeing as you have a spare bed and all" Sonny said nervously almost positive that Portlyn was going to slam the door in her face. Instantly, Portlyn loosened up and put a smile on her face.

"Oh Sonny of course you can stay with me" Portlyn said happily and Sonny noticed this sudden change of attitude towards her but Sonny just shrugged it off. Maybe she was trying to be nice now after everyone started hating her for what she did to Tawni.

"Thank you so much Portlyn!" Sonny grinned and gave Portlyn a small hug in thanks."Oh, I just need to go get my stuff" Sonny said pulling out of the hug and walking to Chad's room to collect her stuff.

Chad sat here, on the couch, drying his hair with a towel after he washed it and he got all of the sticky lemonade out that Sonny had poured on his head just forty five minutes before. He was disgusted at his behaviour towards Sonny but that did not give her a reason to just humiliate him like that. In front of then papparazi and everything.

Just then he heard the lock turn and he twirled to see Sonny there with a grin on her face.

"What do you want Munroe? I thought you said you were moving out" Chad sneered though a flicker of hope dashed through his eyes that she might actually stay with him.

"Oh, don't worry Cooper, I'm going. I just need to get a few stuff and I'll be out of your way" Sonny said as she started picking up some stuff that was hers.

"Look, Sonny I know we got into a fight and everything but to be honest I think it was stupid and, I'm sorry" Chad said. Sonny looked into his blue eyes and saw that, he was in fact telling the truth and she came down and sat beside him.

"Chad, I'm sorry too. I guess I kinda over reacted to the whole dress thing" Sonny said as they both looked deep into eachothers eyes, getting lost. They were officially both forgiven. After a few minutes Chad broke away the gaze.

"Hey Sonny, I have something to show you" Chad said holding out his hand for Sonny to take. She entwined her hands with this as he lead her outside and opened the doors to the balcony. They looked down and they could see the whole city, right before their eyes. How the water from the river Thames glistened under the moonlight. How the lights shined so bright in contrast of the dark sky. How the rain just enhanced the city's beauty. Especially at night. After a moment Sonny spoke.

"Wow, Chad. It's beautiful" Sonny sighed happily as she leaned back on Chad's chest. Chad just nodded as he felt the cool breeze run through his hair. He didn't even care about his hair getting wet from the rainwater anymore even though he had just dried it.

He used his hand to stroke through Sonny's shiny hazel hair. He loved how it felt against his fingers, so silky and smooth.

"Sonny, you do know I really am sorry" Chad said as he spun her around as blue met brown once again.

"I know, I am too" Sonny said. She felt Chad's warm hand stroke against her cheek and the sparks she felt from the touch. Chad leant down, his lips lingered over her own and pressed them to hers. This wasn't like this one was fill romance, passion and...love. Their lips moved together in harmony, sweet yet so much passion. Sonny pulled away, completely breathless.

meanwhile

Portlyn sat on her couch and waited for Sonny to get her stuff and come back. Of course she didn't want Sonny to stay with her. She hated Sonny. Chad wasn't supposed to fall for Sonny, but he did. Everyone could see that except Chad and Sonny. Why couldn't life be fair? Portlyn loved Chad before Sonny even came on the scene. But Chad never showed any feelings towards her. Now she was going to make Sonny pay. A knocking on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Must be Sonny" she mumbled to herself and went over to open the door to reveal Nico. Who was Nico again? Oh yes that so Random boy she pretended to like to get at Blondie. What was he doing here.

"Yes, what do you want?" She asked coldly and she could see the hurt expression on his face but she honestly didn't care.

"Is it true Port? W-where you just using me to get at Tawni?" He asked, his voice quivering as he tried to stop the tears he was holding from spilling onto his cheeks.

"Look, you randoms are all the same to me. Your just randoms, nothing to me." she added icily. Tears were flowing down Nico's cheeks now and his eyes were getting puffy and red.

"B-but, I thought you loved me, just like I love you" Nico said in a shaky voice. He thought of the times when they were together and how much she said she loved him. But it was all fake.

"Oh please, I didn't love you. It's called acting. That's why I am on Mackenzie Falls and you are on that stupid So Ransom show or whatever it's called" she scoffed. She hurt Tawni and she got what she wanted. But she really didn't think about Nico.

"I can't believe you! You would toy with my emotions like that **to annoy someone**!" Nico shouted. He was well and truly heartbroken.

"Yep, I would" She stated and tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for him to leave.

"You are one evil girl" Nico said before storming off, and going to find Grady.

"Yep, I am" she whispered but no body heard her as she closed the door behind her.

Sonny and Chad were back inside, drinking hot chocolate and snuggled up beside one another on the couch. Sonny was out of Chad's dress and was now in something warmer but this time, it was not blue. It was a woolly red jumper.

"Oh, I forgot to tell Portlyn that I won't be needing to stay with her anymore" Sonny said putting her cocoa on the table next to her and unravelling herself from Chad's strong arms.

"Oh, okay then but don't be too long Sonshine" Chad said as Sonny walked out the door smiling at the nickname. It wasn't the most original but it was still cute.

She came up to Portlyn's door and knocked and within a second, Portlyn answered like she had been close to the door, waiting for Sonny. She opened the door and quickly pushed Sonny inside.

"So, Sonny take a seat. I figure that this little talk may take quite a while" Portlyn said and a devious smirk spread across her face as Sonny seated herself.

**

* * *

Sorry for taking forever to update but I wrote a chapter, then thought it was terrible so I rewrote it. It's 2:00 in the night btw and I am reallly tired. Please, please, please review. It means so much to me. **

**imjstarXxx**


	17. Please

**I am so totally sorry for not updating in what felt like years, but I got this virus and my computer and story short, it ended up with everything on my computer being removed. Thank you guys soo sooo much for reviewing, seriously, I was smiling for hours when I saw how many reveiews I got. And thank you guys for nagging me to update. I will update my others stories soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own swac. Oooor Sterling Knight. Yet *hehehehee ***

* * *

Sonny sat down on the wooden chair perched at the side of the room, her hands folded neatly in her lap as Portlyn sneakily locked the door and put the shiny metal key deep into her jeans pocket. She turned around and stared Sonny in the eyes. Sonny looked back at her and suddenly, she felt frightened. She didn't know what it was, but there was something different, unexplainable.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny," Portlyn smirked "Oh how naive you are. Poor little Sonny," she said as she circled the chair that Sonny was sitting on. Sonny felt a little vulnerable. She knew that Portlyn wasn't one to be messed with, look what she had done to Tawni. But she didn't do anything to annoy her did she?

"What's that supposed to mean Portlyn," She asked, a confused expression crossing her face. She felt uneasy as she sat in her chair, not moving a muscle. Portlyn snorted.

"You know exactly what I mean!" She spat icily. Sonny had never seen Portlyn like this, well she had, but only towards Tawni and it was never to this extent.

"Are you alright Portlyn?" Sonny asked, generally concerned for the dark haired girl, who was currently still circling her.

"Oh, I'm peachy fine, Sonny," she smiled forcefully as she sat down on the couch beside the chair that Sonny was sitting on.

"Are you sure Portlyn?" she asked, obviously not believing her words. Portlyn's hair was all tousled, her eyes bloodshot and crimson from crying, her clothes russled.

Portlyn got up and started pacing back and forth in front of Sonny, who sat bewildered and quiet. Portlyn stopped abruptly in front of Sonny's chair.

"Sonny, do you think I'm pretty?" she asked, but in a bitter voice, as if she was mad at Sonny for some unknown reason.

"Well, yeah, Portlyn, you are," Sonny said, thinking that Portlyn was losing her sanity and fast.

"Do you think I could get any boy I want? Sonny." she questioned, her eyes glazed over with anger and fury as she watched the girl sitting in front of her, how she took the boy she really wanted. Sonny paused for a moment before answering.

"Well, yeah Portlyn, I mean you can be a bit mean at times but you're basically what every boy wants," Sonny said cautiously, not knowing what Portlyn was up to.

"Every boy Sonny? I'm not so sure," she whispered and a flash of sadness and hurt went through her green eyes, before her anger and hatred came back. Sonny, finding this all quite awkward, spoke up.

"Uuum, I have to go now Portlyn, I promised Chad I would only come here to tell you that I won't be staying with you. We made up," Sonny grinned, getting up from her seat. What she didn't know was that was the worst possible thing she could have said at that moment and provoked Portlyn until she was over the edge.

"Sit!" Portlyn growled and Sonny sat obediently, slightly frightened by this new Portlyn, especially her eyes, it made her blood run cold. Portlyn smirked.

"Sonny, do you think that I'm a good actor?" Portlyn asked in a calm and collected tone, surprising Sonny. She knew something was wrong by now, the atmosphere tense.

"What?" Sonny asked dumbfounded.

"Do. You. Think . That. I. am. A. Good. Actor?" Portlyn said, pausing after each word, talking to Sonny as if she were a three year old and incapable of understanding anything trivial. Sonny got angry. No one spoke to her like that. She stood up and pushed the smirking Portlyn out of the way. She stopped inches before she reached the door and before she twisted the door handle, she turned around.

"Sorry Portlyn, but I didn't come here to be patronized, okay. I came here to tell you something and I did. So I'm leaving," she said and as she reached for the door handle again, Portlyn's voice stopped her.

"Going back to Chad?" she said in a taunting voice. Sonny turned back up and walked away from the door, ready to inquire her.

**~~~~~meanwhile~~~~~**

Nico slid down the wall, his feet unable to hold up anymore. Tears slid down his cheeks. He couldn't believe it. Portlyn had been tricking him all along to go with her cruel game. He really did think that she liked him. Were all those moments fake? The London Eye, the sneaking off, the laughing, the smiles? He loved Portlyn and didn't in a thousand years think that she would like him back. He thought he was stupid to actually think that they were something.

"I thought she liked me," he muttered to himself as he sat with his back to the wall on the hotel floor. He took off his signature green fedora hat Portlyn had bought him while they were touring London, and threw it across the floor, which hit a chubby blonde boy's leg, better known as Grady.

"I think you dropped your hat sir," Grady said picking the hat up and realizing who it belonged to. Nico.

"Hey, where did you get...." But Grady trailed off as he looked at the person who had thrown the hat for the first time, and realized it was none other than his best friend.

"Dude?" Grady asked, a bit unsure of whether it was him, or the alien abducting and replacing them with clones had come true. Grady just stared with wide eyes. This wasn't Nico, it couldn't be.

Grady walked over to the crying boy and Nico looked up at him.

"Dude, what happened?" Grady asked, taking a seat on the floor beside him.

"Sh-sh-she dumped me," He managed to let out, a few more tears escaping his eyes.

"Who, you mean Portlyn?" Grady asked, and Nico just nodded. While always watching from the back, not involved in any of the drama, he could see that Portlyn and him would never last. He had never liked Portlyn, but never said anything as she made his best friend happy and he would never wanted to ruin his best friend's happiness for anything.

"She was l-leadin' me on man. I th-thought she like me b-but it was all fake," he said, holding his head down, as if he was ashamed of himself. Grady pat him on the back, comfortingly.

"What did I do wrong?" he asked himself but Grady heard him.

"Look, if anyone did anything wrong, it was that Portlyn girl. Don't blame it on yourself. Come on, how about we buy some M&M's and find identical M&M twins. How about it," Grady said using his best efforts to cheer Nico up, as he stood and held out a hand to Nico to help him up. Nico forced a smile.

"That's the spirit," Grady said cheerfully as they walked down the stairs, with Nico feeling a little more than heart broken.

Chad looked at his watch. A good ten minutes that Sonny had left and he was getting bored. She didn't ditch him, did she? Where did she say that she was going again. Oh yeah, to Portlyn's room to tell her that she wouldn't need the spare bed, which Chad was overjoyed at.

He got up from his sprawled out position on the couch and decided he would go and search for Sonny, he had waited long enough. He walked out of the door and stopped. He didn't know what room Portlyn was staying in. He changed direction and headed to Tawni's room. She would surly know what room Portlyn was staying in.

He walked up and since the room was carelessly unlocked, Chad strolled right in, and leaned against the doorframe with his hands in his pockets. Tawni and Marta were still on the couch, chatting about cosmetics, hair, clothes and other such things.

"Knock Knock," he said, smirking and the two girls nearly jumped out of their skins.

"Chad!" Tawni shouted as she dropped her small cosmetic on the floor, smashing it into a thousand pieces. Tawni rushed to pick it up, while Marta and Chad looked amused.

"Now look what you made me do! Not only will I not be able to see my pretty self in the mirror anymore, but I have seven years bad luck!" she whined , picking up the pieces one by one.

"I only came here to ask a question," He said innocently, holding up his hands for defence, probably thinking Tawni was going to attack him or something.

"What's your question," Marta asked as the vain blonde girl was preoccupied crying over cracked glass.

"Do you know what Portlyn's room number is," Chad asked, desperate to find Sonny now, it had been a least seventeen minutes, he was tempted to go to the police and report her a missing person.

"Why do you need her number?" Marta snorted. She didn't like Portlyn now, the feeling could even be described as hate. Ever since she had pulled that prank on Tawni, that was the last straw, on the other hand Tawni and her had become almost best friends.

"Because, I need to find Sonny and Sonny is at Portlyn's room so hurry up and give me the door number," Chad demanded. Every minute not spent with Sonny was a minute wasted to him.

"Ohh, so you want to find Sonny," Tawni smirked and she finally got up off the ground and held the small pieces of smashed mirror in her hands.

"Yes!" He said, exasperated. These girls were annoying him, you could tell.

"Hmm, well maybe I won't give it to you. You did get me seven years bad luck," she smiled smugly and Chad glared at her.

* * *

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sonny asked, walking away from the door and nearer to Portlyn,who was smirking like crazy. This is exactly what she wanted, step one of her plan: Get Sonny mad.

"Oh, nothing. It just means that you're another one of Chad's whores," She said, smiling as her phase 1 came into action. Sonny's eyes opened wide in shock. She did **not** just say that.

"What! What are you talking about?!" Sonny said, her voice raising to the level of shouting at Portlyn.

"He's just using you, he doesn't love you, or even like you for that matter, he's only using you to get one thing," she hissed. Sonny sniffed back the tears that were dying to come out. How could someone say something so hurtful, what had she ever done to her?

"Okay, whatever Portlyn I'm done here. You're obviously insane," Sonny said crossing her arms.

"He's using you Sonny, you think he loves you, he's just leading you along and you're falling into his trap," Portlyn said coldy, now sitting on the wooden chair that Sonny was previously sitting on. Sonny covered her ears, wanting her harsh comments to stop, but of course, they kept on rolling.

"All you are to him is a slut, a stupid, worthless slut!"

"He told me himself, it's his plan, get you to fall for him, sway you away from your friends, your family and dump you, leaving you heartbroken,"

"He's just trying to make _ME_ jealous!"

"I mean who would actually want _you_. You're fat, you're ugly and _no one_ will _ever_ want you!" she said, her eyes filled with joy, enjoying every moment of Sonny's suffering. It was all her fault Chad didn't want her. The last remark did it. Sonny ran to the door and grabbed the handle to get out. Tears streamed down her face as she twisted it, but the door didn't open. She pulled, she pushed and she punched the door but it didn't open.

"Where is it?" Sonny asked, not moving away from the door, afraid of Portlyn.

"Where's what Sonny?" she asked trying to act oblivious.

"The key, where's the key?!" Sonny shouted. She felt like she couldn't breathe with Portlyn in the room, she was sucking up all the life.

"Oh, the key. Oh come on Sonny, leaving so soon? You're not upset about the Chad using you thing, are you?" she said, walking up to Sonny and putting a hand on her shoulder. "I was just trying to be a good friend,"she said and Sonny shrugged it off immediately.

"Get away from me! You will never be my friend!" Sonny screamed, more tears coming from her eyes. "Give me the key!"

"Oh, you mean this key?" she said, taking the metal object out of her hand and Sonny stepped forward and tried to grab it, but Portlyn was too quick for her and stepped backwards.

"You want the key?" she asked slyly. Secretly, she also pulled out a quarter as well, shiny silver like the key.

"You want the key Sonny. Fetch doggy!" she said, laughing manically as she threw the silver coin ,which Sonny mistaked for the key, and it landed on the other side of the room. Sonny ran for it but Portlyn let out her foot and tripped her up. Sonny felt straight on her knee and blood came pouring out of the cut. Sonny winced in pain.

"You should be more careful Sonny," Portlyn smirked, seeing the brunette in pain and not attempting to help her. She loved every minute of this.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked as she held her hand over the cut in her knee, more tears escaping her eyes.

"God Sonny, you really are stupid," Portlyn nodded as if she was agreeing with herself in her head or something. Sonny, determined to get away from the girl in front of her, ran across the room, stumbling a few times because of her cut knee, and reached for the shiny object which turned out to be a coin.

"Oh, you meant the _key_. Oh right I thought you said coin," she smirked while Sonny glared at her.

"I have the key here," she said, opening her palm to reveal, the real key. She took it up and took both ends of it.

"Look, this key looks so fragile. I'm sure it could easily _snap_ in half," she said examining the key as Sonny stayed silent.

* * *

"This isn't funny Tawni," Chad groaned as tried reaching the small piece of paper that held the number of Portlyn's room number on it. Chad was taller than Tawni but her arms were longer and since she was wearing her 6'' heels, it was almost impossible, even if you jumped. Tawni chuckled.

"You're not getting it like that Chad. You know what you have to say if you really want it," Tawni smirked. It was times like this Tawni loved.

"Stop playing games with me and give me the number!" Chad shouted,needing to see Sonny.

"Say it!"

"Never!"

"Look, whatever I'm going to go and find Nico and ask him," Chad said and walked out of the room to go find Portlyn's ex boyfriend.

* * *

"Please Portlyn, just give me the key," Sonny begged, with the loss of blood in her knee getting greater by the second.

"It's so thin. My fingers could accidentally slip and the key would _break_," Portlyn said, a smug look plastered on her face.

**

* * *

So, I know there wasn't any channy, but I kind of wanted to do part 1 of the Portlyn getting revenge thing. I actually started doing this as a pure romance story, I don't know how I ended up getting into revenge and stuff, but oh well.**

**Do you think Portlyn will break the key? When will Chad and the others find out?**

**PLEASE REVIEW. THE BUTTON'S RIGHT THERE, IT ONLY TAKES A SECOND!**

.


End file.
